Harry Potter et son côté obscur
by Linoa2112
Summary: Au fur et à mesure des années, Harry se rapproche de plus en plus des forces du mal....La demi-soeur de Draco Malefoy n'arrangera certainement pas les choses!Couple HarryHermione...C'est la derniere année de nos heros!Venez lire et REVIEWS PLEASE!
1. Une soirée agitée

Chapitre 1: Une soirée agitée  
  
  
  
La pluie faisait entendre son doux crépitement sur les fenêtres du 4 Privet Drive.   
  
Un jeune homme admirait les lourds nuages gris disséminés un peu partout dans le ciel.   
  
Ce jeune homme n'était pas un garçon comme les autres.   
  
En effet, il se nommait Harry Potter... Oui, je sais on pourrait facilement se dire mais, enfin, qui est ce Harry Potter?   
  
Tout simplement parce qu'il n'est pas connu dans notre monde Moldu ( dénué de tout pouvoirs magiques ) mais du monde des sorciers, ce qui déplaisait tant à ses tuteurs légaux qui n'étaient autre que son oncle et sa tante.   
  
En effet, depuis ses 1 an, Harry était orphelin.   
  
Tout au long de son enfance, celui-ci avait cru que ses parents s'étaient tués dans un accident de voiture car son oncle Vernon et la tante Pétunia le lui avaient souvent répétés.   
  
Il faut dire que ceux-ci abhorraient tout ce qui avait un rapport avec le monde magique.   
  
Mais la réalité était plus horrible qu'un banal accident de voiture!   
  
Effectivement, ses parents avaient été assassinés par le plus grand mage noir de tout les temps, Lord Voldemort...   
  
Et celui-ci causa sa propre perte ce jour là en essayant de tuer Harry car l'amour protecteur de la mère de celui-ci empêcha Voldemort de mettre un terme à la vie de l'enfant.   
  
Lord Voldemort fut enfin vaincu et Harry garda de ce "duel" une cicatrice faite par le sort lancé par le mage noir.   
  
Depuis cette nuit là, Harry Potter était connu de tous les sorciers comme étant l'unique survivant de Vous-savez-qui.   
  
Mais cela ne l'enchantait guère et il en avait assez que tous les regards se portent à sa cicatrice à chaque fois qu'il passait devant les gens et la plupart du temps cela était même accompagné de murmures tandis que d'autres le montraient du doigt.   
  
Mais heureusement, il avait ses deux meilleurs amis à ses cotés pour lui remonter le moral.   
  
Ron et Hermione l'accompagnaient depuis leur premiére année à Poudlard, l'école des sorciers d'Angleterre, dirigée par le Professeur Albus Dumbledore, qui se trouvait être un puissant sorcier et qui inspirait à Harry une grande confiance et c'était l'une de ses personnes qui vous donnait la sensation d'être en parfaite sécurité en sa compagnie.   
  
Aujourd'hui, on était le 30 juillet et demain il aurait dix-sept ans.   
  
Et au mois de septembre, il entrerait en septième année à Poudlard.   
  
Que le temps passe vite, pensa-t-il.   
  
Il me reste 1 ans à faire à Poudlard, enfin bon si je survis bien entendu.   
  
Il grimaça à cette idée et se força à penser à des choses heureuses.   
  
Il se revit le jour de ses 11 ans quand Hagrid, le gardien des Lieux et des Clés à Poudlard était venu le chercher et lui avait annoncé qu'il était un sorcier qui devait faire sa scolarité dans la plus prestigieuse école de sorcellerie connue des sorciers.   
  
Il se souvint de la joie intense qui l'avait submergé quand il avait compris qu'il allait quitter les Dursley le temps de sa scolarité.   
  
Il réprima un fou rire en pensant à la tête de Dudley quand Hagrid lui avait fait poussé une queue de cochon sur son énorme postérieur.   
  
Cela lui demanda une concentration intense car il ne fallait pas faire de bruit sinon il risquait de réveiller son oncle Vernon et sa tante Pétunia, ce qui le mettrait dans l'embarras vu que toutes ses affaires scolaires étaient éparpillées dans sa chambre.   
  
Habituellement, à chaque début de vacances, les Dursley lui confisquaient toutes ses affaires ayant de prés ou de loin un rapport avec la magie, mais cette fois-ci, il avait tenu tête à oncle Vernon en lui insinuant que si il ne pourrait pas faire ses devoirs pendant les vacances, il risquerait d'être définitivement renvoyé de Poudlard ce qui ferait qu'ils devraient le supporter toute une année entière.   
  
Oncle Vernon avait semblé réfléchir intensément ( si, si,si! enfin, seulement semblé!!) et son visage avait pris la couleur d'une grosse prune violacée.  
  
  
  
Voyant que son oncle hésitait, Harry rajouta que ,bien sûr, son parrain serait extrêmement furieux s'il apprenait que son filleul avait été renvoyé de Poudlard à cause des devoirs non faits et voudrait sûrement savoir pourquoi Harry n'avait pas fait ses dev...  
  
-Bon, bon, d'accord!!avait hurlé l'oncle Vernon avec un air de panique.   
  
Son gros visage luisait et sa moustache tressautait horriblement.   
  
Il avait une sainte horreur de faire plaisir à ce garçon mais avait encore plus peur de son parrain, ce criminel en liberté.   
  
Et sur- tou - t, hmh, n'oublie pas d'écrire à ton parrain pour l'informer que tu vas très bien, hein! Euuh, je, je ne voudrais pas qu'il s'inquiète à ton sujet.   
  
-Très bien, avait alors répliqué Harry en affichant un grand sourire de triomphe sur son visage et en remontant les escaliers à toute vitesse.  
  
  
  
Il avait croisé Dudley, qui était toujours aussi gros malgré le régime que Tante Pétunia s'efforçait de lui faire suivre, et celui-ci était visiblement étonné que Harry soit si heureux, qu'il manqua la premiére marche des escaliers et dévala bruyamment les marches sur son gros derrière.   
  
A chaque fois que Dudley atterrissait sur une marche, cela faisait un grand boum et de la poussière tombait du plafond.   
  
Entendant le vacarme, la tante Pétunia avait déboulé de la cuisine, puis avait couru vers les escaliers et n'avait vu son fils que trop tard car elle avait trébuché et s'était affalée de tout son long sur son enfant.   
  
Le spectacle avait été très hilarant et Harry aurait bien voulu encore en profiter un peu mais il s'était engouffré à l'intérieur de sa chambre en entendant son oncle rappliquer.   
  
Lorsqu'il avait fermé la porte, de grosses larmes coulaient abondamment sur ses joues et ses jambes flageolaient dangereusement, cependant il avait réussi à atteindre son lit et il s'était encore plié de rire pendant encore vingt bonnes minutes sous les regards courroucés de sa chouette Hedwige qu'il avait réveillé.   
  
En y repensant, Harry avait du mal à garder son calme et il se promit de le raconter à son ami Ron.   
  
Un cri le ramena à la réalité, ce qui eut pour effet de le surprendre totalement et il se cogna donc avec violence la tête sur le coin de la fenêtre et vit mille vifs d'or passer devant ses yeux.   
  
Se tenant la tête, Harry s'avançait vers la porte lorsque celle-ci s'ouvrit sur tante Pétunia qui avait l'air passablement énervée.   
  
Dudley avait du faire des siennes en découvrant une fois de plus, comme tous les soirs, son habituel substitut de repas qu'il détestait tant.   
  
Tante Pétunia lui intima du regard de descendre immédiatement, ce qu'il fit sans se faire prier.   
  
Arrivant dans la cuisine, il aperçut tout d'abord l'oncle Vernon qui tentait de calmer son garnement de fils qui était rouge de colère et qui hurlait au visage rubicond de Dursley père que si il était forcé d'avaler cette chose répugnante, il l'aurait nettement préféré au chocolat ou à la vanille au lieu de la cannelle qu'il abhorrait tant.   
  
La tante Pétunia se dirigea vers son Dudlinouchet adoré et le berça dans ses bras.  
  
-Allons, mon Duddy, tu sais très bien qu'il n'y en avait plus et que nous avons fait cet après-midi une dizaine de magasins pour t'en trouver mais il semble qu'ils ai été dévalisés et cela prouve aussi que tu n'es pas le seul à faire ce régime mon chéri!  
  
Harry réprima un hoquet de dégoût en imaginant toute la population de Privet Drive avec le corps et l'apparence porcine de son cousin.   
  
-Eh, garçon, sers-moi mon bacon pendant qu'il est encore chaud et viens t'asseoir pour manger ton repas!! Le pressa l'oncle Vernon en regardant d'un air dépité sa mince tranche de bacon qui était en train de cuire.  
  
Tante Pétunia lui fit les grands yeux en lui montrant Dudley qui regardait avec envie l'appétissante nourriture.   
  
Avec un immense soupir, celui-ci se résout enfin à manger sa crème de repas à la cannelle, après s'être assuré que la part de crème de Harry était beaucoup plus petite que la sienne.  
  
Depuis le début du régime de Dudley, tante Pétunia avait tenu que tous y participe pour encourager celui-ci mais cela n'avait pas donner de résultat sur Dudley mais plutôt sur ses parents et sur Harry qui était devenu de plus en plus mince ces temps-ci.   
  
Dudley avait même semblé rattraper le poids de son père et était aussi large que celui-ci.   
  
Le repas se déroula comme d'habitude, personne ne faisant attention à Harry ce qui lui convenait parfaitement bien.   
  
A la fin du repas, il débarrassa son assiette et monta avec hâte s'enfermer dans sa chambre.   
  
Quelques minutes plus tard, Dudley entra sans frapper et se tint contre le chambranle de la porte qui menaçait de s'affaisser sous le poids de ce dernier.   
  
-Alors cousin, on se prépare à fêter tout seul son anniversaire? Tu es un grand garçon maintenant que tu vas avoir dix-sept ans.  
  
-Oh mon Dieu, Duddy, tu sais compter? Tu m'en apprend des choses tous les jours!! Répondit Harry d'un ton cinglant.  
  
-Ne m'appelles pas Dudd..  
  
-Pour répondre à ta question, je m'appretai à manger les friandises, que mes amis m'ont envoyés hier, afin de fêter mon anniversaire seul à savourer ces délicieux bonbons..Mais comme tu le sais je suis assez grand pour les déguster tout SEUL!   
  
Le coupa Harry et ce faisant il sortit de sa poche des dragées mises au point par les jumeaux Weasley et qui remplaçaient les crèmes canaris pas assez deplacable à leur goût.  
  
Dudley salivait en regardant les bonbons et se rapprocha de Harry.   
  
-Tu en veux? Mais tes parents ne vont pas être très contents d'apprendre que tu as osé leur désobéir en mangeant un bonbon venant de moi, dit-il en accentuant le dernier mot. Mais je pense qu'un bonbon ne te ferait pas de mal vu que ton régime n'a rien donné!  
  
Mais Dudley ne fit pas attention à cette dernière réflexion car dés qu'il avait entendu Harry dire qu'il consentait à lui donner un bonbon, il sauta sur la friandise et l'arracha de la main de son propriétaire qui le regarda l'avaler tout rond avec excitation.   
  
Plusieurs secondes se passèrent, et soudain Dudley se transforma en gros canari jaune.   
  
Jamais Harry n'avait vu d'aussi gros canari de sa vie.   
  
Il éclata de rire et quand Dudley se retransforma, son rire redoubla en voyant l'expression d'incrédulité et de peur se dessiner sur le visage de ce dernier.   
  
Dudley se tourna et trébucha en voulant courir et dévala les escaliers en jurant qu'il se vengerait.   
  
Harry, lui n'en continuait pas moins à rire aux larmes et se tordait de rire sur son lit en revoyant la tête de son cousin en canari.  
  
Une entrée fracassante interrompit sa bonne humeur , plusieurs hiboux volaient vers lui avec plusieurs paquets cadeaux pour son anniversaire.   
  
Mais avant qu'il ne puisse en saisir un, il se retrouva nez-à-nez avec son parrain Sirius qui venait de transplaner.  
  
-Sirius!!Que je suis content que tu sois là! Mais que fais-tu ic..  
  
-Non, Harry on n'as pas le temps de parler, vite prends tes affaires et je vais te ramener dans ma cachette là ou tu seras en sécurité!  
  
-Mais..  
  
-Ne discutes pas, fais ce que je te dis, c'est tout!!  
  
Harry ne répliqua pas de peur de subir les foudres de son parrain et entreprit de faire ses bagages.   
  
Alors qu'il avait presque terminé, il perçut des bruits venant de la rue et des hurlements.   
  
Regardant par la fenêtre, il put seulement voir des étincelles volant dans tous les sens et des gens qui couraient dans la rue.  
  
Il leva un regard plein d'interrogations en direction de Sirius alors que celui-ci maugréa:  
  
-Oh non, ils arrivent!  
  
-Sirius?!Qui sont ces "ils"?  
  
Ne prenant pas la peine de répondre à son filleul, Sirius prit toutes les affaires d'Harry et ordonna à celui-ci d'attraper la cage d'Hedwige et de lui donner sa main afin qu'ils puissent transplaner.   
  
Harry ne se le fit pas dire deux fois, il se précipita vers la cage, l'agrippa fermement et mit sa main dans celle de son parrain.   
  
Il eut alors une sensation de vertige, comme si tout son corps était attiré par quelque force mystérieuse et il se retrouva dans une pièce en compagnie de Sirius et aussi d'autres personnes qu'il ne reconnut pas immédiatement. 


	2. La mauvaise farce des jumeaux

Chapitre 2: La mauvaise farce des jumeaux  
  
Harry cligna des yeux pour vérifier qu'il ne rêvait pas.   
  
Il avait devant lui toute la famille Weasley au grand complet.   
  
Tous l'observaient avec des yeux anxieux et au bout de quelques secondes, Molly Weasley courut vers lui et le prit dans ses bras en pleurant.  
  
-Ohhh, mon pauvre chéri, j'étais si terrifiée à l'idée que Sirius soit arrivé trop tard!Si tu savais à quel point tout le monde était inquiet pour toi...et je...  
  
Mais Mme Weasley fut interrompue par une fille aux cheveux épais et tout ébouriffés qui bondit sur Harry, bousculant la mère de Ron au passage ce qui lui valut un regard furieux de la part de celle-ci.   
  
-HARRY!cria Hermione en s'agrippant au cou de ce dernier. Mon Dieu, Harry, je suis tellement heureuse de te voir parmi nous sain et sauf et heureusement que ton parrain...  
  
Mais Hermione fut tirée brutalement en arrière par le professeur McGonagall qui se tourna vers Harry et le prit par les épaules.  
  
-Mon petit Harry...  
  
Harry fut abasourdi.   
  
C'était la premiére fois que le professeur l'appelait par son prénom.   
  
Pendant qu'elle le pressait contre elle, son regard alla sur Ron et les jumeaux.   
  
Le premier le fixait avec un drôle de regard et on aurait dit qu'il était en transe et les seconds pouffaient de rire en montrant Ron du doigt.   
  
Harry se doutait que quelque chose d'anormal se passait et que ceux-ci n'y étaient pas étranger.   
  
Mais il fut alors frappé de stupeur en voyant Hermione bousculer McGonagall pour pouvoir l'approcher.   
  
C'était la premiére fois qu'elle manquait autant de respect à un professeur.   
  
Il n'aurait jamais imaginé qu'Hermione, la mademoiselle-je-sais-tout, et qui vénérait les professeurs, surtout leur professeur de métamorphose, fasse une chose pareille.   
  
Il la regarda avec des yeux ronds de surprise.   
  
Celle-ci ne le remarqua pas et s'empressa de l'emmener à l'écart en direction des chambres à coucher.   
  
Ginny les suivit en courant avec l'intention d'arracher Harry à son amie.  
  
-Voyons, les enfants tout cela devient ridicule! Tonna le professeur Lupin qui se tenait derrière les jumeaux Weasley.   
  
Ceux-ci poussèrent un soupir de frustration et dirent avec résignation une formule qui semblait être un contre-sort.   
  
Soudain, les filles arrêtèrent d'avoir ce comportement pour le moins bizarre avec Harry ainsi que Ron.   
  
Il le regardait tout à fait normalement maintenant mis-à-part que son visage avait pris une violente couleur rouge cramoisie de honte.   
  
Ron partit en courant vers sa chambre et tous l'entendirent claquer sa porte furieusement.   
  
Ginny se mit à parler à Harry d'un air gêné.  
  
-Ne fais pas attention, il est tout bizarre depuis qu'il est rentré de Poudlard. Et en plus George et Fred le prennent comme bouc-émissaire.  
  
-Qui nous?! Pas du tout! Dirent en coeur les intéressés. Oh là là, il vaudrait mieux qu'on s'en aille!!  
  
Ils transplanérent en voyant leur mère se diriger vers eux d'un air décidé.   
  
-Oh, ceux-là, je ne sais pas ce que je vais en faire! Ils m'en font voir de toutes les couleurs en ce moment surtout depuis la fermeture de leur magasin.   
  
-La fermeture de leur magasin?! Mais je croyais que tout allait bien pour eux? S'exclama Harry.  
  
-Oui, mais le Ministère de la Magie a fait fermer le magasin suite à la mort d'un elfe de maison...  
  
Elle fut interrompue par Hermione qui éclata en sanglot et se dirigea vers le premier étage en compagnie de Ginny qui essayait de la consoler.   
  
-Oui, hmh, enfin on a retrouvé le corps dans Pré-au-Lard et d'après l'autopsie qui a été faite, ils ont trouvé un produit illicite et dangereux dans l'estomac qui semblait provenir d'un bonbon que les jumeaux vendaient mais on pense tous que quelqu'un a soudoyé le Ministre pour en arriver à cette solution.   
  
-Mais c'est injuste, n'importe qui aurait pu acheter un bonbon de George et Fred et l'enduire de poison!!  
  
-Oui, c'est ce qu'on leur a dit lors de l'audience mais ils n'ont rien voulu entendre malheureusement. Tu sais trés bien à quel point Cornelius Fudge peut etre borné!  
  
Oui, ca, Harry le savait trés bien.   
  
Au début de sa cinquiéme année, tout le monde ne croyait pas que Voldemort était de retour et le traitait donc de menteur.   
  
Et tout ca à cause de Fudge qui avait incité La Gazette du Sorcier à etre contre le célébre Harry Potter et Albus Dumbledore, le directeur de Poudlard.   
  
Le Ministére avait donc imposé sa présence en la personne de Mme Umbridge, leur nouvelle professeur de Défense contre les forces du mal cette année-là.   
  
Elle était encore plus féroce que Rogue, leur professeur de Potions.   
  
Mais, heureusement tout s'était arrangé lorsque Fudge avait finalement bien voulu croire au retour de Vous-Savez-Qui.  
  
-Cependant on a une petite idée concernant la personne qui a soudoyé le Ministre, intervint Mr Weasley. Tu vois de qui je veux parler, Harry?  
  
-Oui, bien sur Mr Weasley. Depuis que Lucius Malefoy est sorti de prison l'année dernière, il est encore plus hargneux envers tout le monde. Et surtout envers votre famille. Il faut dire que que c'est un peu de votre faute si il a été envoyé à Azkaban. Enfin je veux dire grâce à vous, reprit Harry confusément.  
  
Remus Lupin le considéra d'une drôle de manière.   
  
Il avait vu qu'Harry changeait de plus en plus au long des années mais malheureusement il penchait plutôt du mauvais coté.   
  
Mr Weasley, quant à lui, n'avait rien remarqué.  
  
-Oui, mais cela a été particulièrement difficile de persuader le Ministère que Lucius était un mangemort. Mais quand ils ont vu la marque des ténèbres sur son avant-bras, ils ne pouvaient plus nier sa culpabilité, dit-il avec un petit sourire satisfait sur le visage.   
  
-Tout cela n'a servi à rien, Arthur, soupira Lupin. Il est de nouveau libre maintenant et plus acharné que jamais.  
  
-Bon il serait temps d'arrêter de parler de choses malheureuses. Nous allons préparer le dîner Minerva et moi-même. Il faut fêter l'anniversaire d'Harry ce soir et s'amuser un peu pour nous changer les idées.  
  
-Bien dit Molly, approuva Sirius. Harry, viens, donne moi tes affaires, je vais t'accompagner à ta chambre.   
  
-Ok, fit Harry. Au fait, la maison de tes parents a bien changée depuis la dernière fois que je suis venu.   
  
Harry faisait allusion au début de sa cinquième année à Poudlard.   
  
Il avait passer la plupart de ses vacances dans cet endroit qui se trouvait être le quartier général de l'Ordre du Phénix.   
  
Tout y était sombre et sale.   
  
Ils avaient passé presque un mois à essayer de tout nettoyer sans grands résultats.   
  
Maintenant, les piéces étaient propres et bien éclairées et surtout Harry remarqua qu'il manquait quelque chose.  
  
-Mais Sirius, je n'ai pas encore entendu le tableau de ta mère hurler!   
  
-Oui, nous l'avons mis dans une pièce très éloignée d'ici! Dit-il avec un sourire malicieux. Mais nous n'avons toujours pas réussi à rendre la liberté de son maudit elfe de maison pour le plus grand malheur d'Hermione.  
  
En discutant, ils avaient atteint le premier étage où se trouvait les chambres des adolescents. La chambre des garçons se trouvait sur la gauche et celle des filles, juste en face sur la droite.  
  
-Bon je te laisse rejoindre tes amis, il faut que j'aille informer Dumbledore que tu te trouve ici en sécurité. Il était très inquiet pour toi tu sais, enfin comme nous tous ici.  
  
Harry se sentit rougir et le remercia en souriant.  
  
-Ok, on se voit au dîner.  
  
Il tourna la poignée et se retrouva dans le noir complet.   
  
Il enclencha l'interrupteur et vit Ron qui était allongé sur son lit et qui lui tournait le dos.  
  
-Eh, tu vas bien? S'inquiéta Harry.  
  
-Ouais, répondit Ron d'une voix enrouée.  
  
Harry le suspectait d'avoir pleuré.   
  
Mais pourquoi pleurait-il? Pour la farce? Non, ce devait être autre chose.   
  
Il se dirigea donc vers son lit en silence et y posa ses affaires.  
  
La porte s'ouvrit et Hermione entra, précédée de Ginny.   
  
Elle semblait aller mieux et alla s'asseoir sur le coin du lit d'Harry.   
  
Ginny, quant à elle, resta devant la porte et fixait son frère avec appréhension.   
  
Harry observa Hermione qui avait encore changé depuis l'été précédent.   
  
Elle avait pris quelques kilos qui n'étaient pas de trop et cela lui faisait des formes plus féminines.  
  
  
  
Il la trouvait de plus en plus attirante au fil des ans et ressentait plus de sentiments pour elle.   
  
A chaque fois il se surprenait à la regarder d'une facon tout sauf innocente.   
  
Et parfois il surprenait Hermione qui le fixait d'un air tendre et quand elle s'en apercevait, elle retournait dans ses livres en rougissant fortement.   
  
Il se doutait qu'elle aussi éprouvait des sentiments forts pour lui mais il n'osait pas faire le premier pas par rapport à son meilleur ami, Ron.   
  
Celui-ci les avait souvent surpris pendant qu'ils se regardaient et Harry avait remarqué que Ron semblait jaloux et de toute facon cela aurait probablement détruit leur amitié.   
  
Ginny s'approcha de Ron et celui-ci, qui s'en était apercu, souffla bruyamment, manifestant clairement son agacement.   
  
Ginny fit la grimace et rebroussant son chemin, alla s'asseoir prés d'Hermione.   
  
Harry fronca les sourcils et s'adressa à Hermione en parlant d'une facon presque inaudible à tel point qu'elle dut se pencher pour l'entendre ce qui ne déplut pas à Harry.  
  
-Mais, enfin, qu'est-ce qu'il a?   
  
Hermione soupira d'un air malheureux et chuchota dans les oreilles d'Harry qui était de plus en plus rouge.  
  
-Ecoute, je ne sais pas. La seule chose que je sache est qu'il s'enerve facilement ces temps-ci et on ne sait pas exactement pour quelle raison si ce n'est que les jumeaux l'ennuient tout le temps. Mais ne t'inquiétes pas, Harry, ce n'est que pour ce soir. Il est trés lunatique, demain il ira beaucoup mieux surtout si tu es là, parmi nous.  
  
-Oui, si tu le dis, dit Harry d'un air décu.  
  
-A part ca, je suis trés contente que tu sois ici avec nous pour la fin des vacances, tu sais. Et au fait, excuse-moi de mon comportement envers toi tout à l'heure.  
  
-Ce n'est pas grave. Ce n'étais pas de ta faute, c'était juste à cause des jumeaux. Et si tu veux savoir, ca ne me dérangait pas le moins du monde.  
  
Hermione devint aussi rouge que les cheveux de Ron et Ginny gloussa.  
  
-En revanche, je ne crois pas que le professeur McGon...  
  
Harry n'eut pas le temps de terminer sa phrase car Hermione poussa un cri percant.  
  
-Oh mon Dieu! J'avais complétement oublié! Il faut que j'y aille.  
  
A peine avait-elle finie de terminer sa phrase qu'elle s'engouffrait dans le couloir en claquant brusquement la porte.  
  
Harry et Ginny se regardérent et éclatérent de rire en meme temps ce qui agaca particuliérement Ron qui montra son mecontentement en grognant mechamment.  
  
Harry qui en avait plus qu'assez, ne pris pas la peine de baisser sa voix bien au contraire.  
  
-Mais qu'est-ce que t'as en ce moment?! T'es tout bizarre et méchant avec tout le monde!  
  
Ginny qui se sentit subitement de trop, se leva et se rendit dans sa chambre.   
  
-Je suis de mauvaise humeur, c'est tout.  
  
-Ben, ouais c'est ce que je vois!  
  
-Désolé mais ce soir j'ai pas la forme, si tu veux savoir.  
  
-D'aprés ce qu'on m'a dit, t'es pas en forme tout le temps. Cela fait plus d'un mois qu'on s'est pas vu et tout ce que tu trouve à faire, c'est de faire la tete. En plus, j'était trés content de me retrouver enfin avec vous, c'est vraiment bete de tout gacher.  
  
Ron ne repondit rien.   
  
Harry s'en alla donc en décidant de le laisser tout seul afin qu'il puisse réfléchir un peu.   
  
Mais il avait des soupcons concernant la cause de l'enervement de Ron.   
  
Enfin, il pensait qu'il y avait deux causes.   
  
Tout d'abord, la farce qu'il avait subi de ses deux fréres et aussi Harry pensait que cela lui avait fait de la peine de voir Hermione aussi proche d'Harry à cause du sort.   
  
Il est tout simplement jaloux, se dit Harry.   
  
Mais Harry ignorait que c'était largement plus compliqué que ca. 


	3. La revelation

Chapitre 3: La révélation  
  
Ron ne fit pas le moindre geste pour retenir Harry.   
  
Il avait besoin de solitude et surtout besoin de réfléchir.  
  
Il avait découvert ses sentiments envers Harry quand celui-ci avait vu la mort de prés.   
  
Bon d'accord, se dit-il, il avait failli mourir tous les ans mais cette fois, à cause d'une attaque terrible de Vo... euh de Vous-savez-qui, il avait été dans le coma pendant plus d'un mois.   
  
Ron et Hermione avaient été le voir tous les jours malgré la désapprobation de Mme Pomfresh.   
  
Il se remémora la phrase de Dumbledore à l'infirmerie.   
  
-Pom Pom, avait-il dit. Laissez-les voir leur ami. Cela est très important pour eux et peut-être que Harry peut les entendre.   
  
Il s'était ensuite penché vers l'infirmière afin de lui parler sans qu'ils puissent l'entendre mais malgré cela Ron avait tout saisi de la phrase.  
  
-Et de plus, cela est plus que de l'amitié, avait-il dit malicieusement en les regardant tout les deux de son regard pétillant par dessus ses verres en demi-lunes.  
  
Mme Pomfresh avait tout de suite posé son regard sur Hermione en souriant mais Ron savait que cela ne la concernait pas seulement elle mais lui aussi.   
  
Il s'était senti mal tout d'un coup et avait prétexté une envie de prendre l'air pour s'éclipser le plus vite possible sous le regard ahuri d'Hermione qui ne comprenait rien à la situation.   
  
Il avait eu le temps de réfléchir mais ses pensées s'embrouillaient de plus en plus.   
  
Au début, après avoir surmonté le choc de la révélation, il croyait que les vacances changeraient tout et que cela n'était qu'une passade mais il s'était vite rendu compte que les sentiments qu'il ressentait étaient vraiment forts.   
  
Quand Harry s'était enfin réveillé de son coma, il avait été très heureux mais en même temps malheureux de ressentir un amour qui, il en était sur, n'était pas réciproque.   
  
C'était une torture pour lui d'être tout le temps avec Harry sans pouvoir agir.   
  
Il n'osait pas lui avouer ce qu'il ressentait et de toute facon il n'en était pas question car tout le monde l'aurait su et il était hors de question de faire subir ça à Harry.   
  
Quand ils avaient repris le train, Ron était heureux de rentrer chez lui.   
  
Il espérait se changer les idées et faire sortir Harry de ses pensées une bonne fois pour toutes mais cela s'était avéré impossible.   
  
Ron se sentait encore plus mal car comme Harry n'était pas là, il pensait encore plus à lui.   
  
Il avait cru défaillir quand sa mère lui avait dit que les mangemorts se rendaient chez les moldus dans le but de tuer Harry.   
  
Il se rappela aussi l'immense joie qui l'avait submergé quand il était apparut en compagnie de Sirius.   
  
Le visage de Ron attendri jusque là s'assombrit subitement.   
  
A ce moment-là, il avait failli tout gâché, car quand il avait vu Harry, il avait été comme hypnotisé.   
  
Tout le monde avait pu voir à quel point son ami le troublait.   
  
Il avait eu tellement honte de ce qu'il avait laisser paraître.   
  
Mais heureusement il avait profité de la farce des jumeaux pour passer inaperçu et avait surmonté ses sentiments lorsqu'ils avaient prononcé le contre-sort.   
  
Mais il n'avait pas eu besoin de feindre sa colère et sa honte car il s'en voulait terriblement de s'être laisser aller comme cela.   
  
Malgré tout, il était bouleversé d'avoir fait de la peine à Harry.   
  
Il se devait d'assister a la petite fête d'Harry en l'honneur de son anniversaire, après tout c'était son ami et il ne voulait pas rater ça.   
  
Il se devait de dire la vérité à Harry.   
  
Oui, c'est décidé, il le ferait.   
  
Mais le problème était de savoir quand.   
  
Il fallait qu'Harry soit seul et là il dévoilerait tous ses sentiments.   
  
Il y avait deux solutions; la premiére était que Harry éprouve aussi des sentiments pour lui, ce qui était impensable, mais bon on pouvait toujours espérer.   
  
La deuxième, la pire, était que Harry ne lui adresse plus la parole.   
  
Et c'est exactement cela que Ron appréhendait; détruire leur amitié.   
  
Celle-ci était si importante à ses yeux qu'il n'imaginait même pas vivre sans.   
  
Ça le détruirait complètement.   
  
Et Hermione serait folle de chagrin si les deux garçons ne s'adressaient plus la parole.   
  
A chaque fois qu'Harry et lui avaient un différent, Hermione faisait toujours en sorte d'arranger les choses et elle y parvenait.   
  
Mais Ron n'était pas sur que cette fois-ci, si cela tournait mal, elle serait en mesure de les réconcilier.   
  
Bon, se dit-il, mieux vaut que je me lance tout de suite.   
  
Au moins je saurai à quoi m'en tenir au lieu de tourner en rond à me faire du mauvais sang.  
  
Il prit une grande inspiration et se dirigea vers la porte.  
  
Il se figea devant celle-ci quand des voix familières retentirent à travers la porte.   
  
Il retint sa respiration et écouta avec la plus grande attention.  
  
Quand Harry était sorti de la chambre, il était tombé nez-à-nez avec Hermione qui se dirigeait vers la sienne afin de se préparer à l'occasion du dîner pour l'anniversaire d'Harry.  
  
Celle-ci avait fait tombé ses livres (vous imaginez Hermione tenant autre chose que des livres, vous?!) Et Harry s'était précipité dessus pour les ramasser.   
  
Devant tant d'empressement, Hermione n'avait pas pu s'empêcher de sourire.  
  
En relevant les yeux, Harry vit qu'elle souriait et se demanda si elle ne se moquait pas de lui.  
  
-Quoi? dit-il d'un air provocateur.  
  
-Oh, rien. J'étais juste en train de penser à quel point tu m'avais manqué! Oh, merci Harry, dit-elle quand il lui tendit ses livres d'un air gêné.  
  
-Euh, de rien Mione. Euh, hmh, au fait tu as vu le professeur McGonagall?  
  
-Oh, oui! J'ai tout arrangé et de toute facon, elle savait très bien que j'agissais sous l'influence du sort des jumeaux. Oh, en parlant d'eux justement, Mme Weasley les a surpris en train de jouer au Quidditch dehors. Tu t'imagines, Harry, les ennuis que cela aurait pu causer si quelqu'un les avait vu?! Enfin, bon, elle les a condamnés à aider McGonagall et elle-même à préparer le dîner.   
  
Harry n'osait même pas imaginer ce qu'ils allaient avoir comme dîner si Georges et Fred s'occupaient du repas.   
  
-Ron va mieux? Ginny m'a dit que tu lui avait "parlé".  
  
Harry ne se doutait pas que Ron venait d'arriver devant sa porte et se mettait à écouter.   
  
-Non, il est borné. Il commence franchement à m'énerver si tu veux savoir. Je ne sais pas ce qui lui arrive en ce moment mais j'en ai plus qu'assez de son comportement enfantin. Il serait temps qu'il grandisse un peu.  
  
-Tu y vas un peu fort, là Harry.  
  
-Non, Mione, tu sais très bien que j'ai raison mais tu ne veux pas te l'avouer. Mais je crois savoir pourquoi il est comme ça.  
  
Ron se colla un peu plus contre la porte afin de mieux entendre ce que Harry disait.   
  
Sa vue commençait à se brouiller, il n'arrivait pas à croire ce que Harry pensait vraiment de lui.   
  
C'était un choc d'apprendre qu'il agaçait Harry.   
  
Il essaya de lutter contre les sanglots qui montaient dans sa gorge.  
  
Il entendit la voix lointaine d'Hermione qui demandait à Harry de lui en dire plus.  
  
-Je crois tout simplement qu'il est jaloux!  
  
-Jaloux! Mais de qui voyons?  
  
-Mais de nous! De qui d'autre sinon? Tu peux me le dire?  
  
-Non, mais il n'y a strictement rien entre nous!  
  
Ron n'en crut pas ses oreilles.   
  
Jaloux, lui? Non, pas du tout!   
  
Mais en y repensant, il ressentait une petite pointe de jalousie face aux paroles d'Harry qui lui revenait; mais de nous!.   
  
Comment ça, nous? Ce n'était pas possible! Il ne pouvait y avoir de nous!  
  
Quelques fois, il avait surpris Harry qui regardait tendrement Hermione et cela le mettait dans une rage folle.   
  
Mais, sinon, il n'aurait jamais imaginé qu'il puisse y avoir quelque chose entre eux.  
  
La voix d'Harry le ramena brusquement à la réalité.  
  
-J'en ai assez de me cacher, Hermione. Je n'en peux plus de ne feindre que de l'amitié pour toi. Alors, voilà, je.. Enfin, je...  
  
Hermione mit son doigt sur les lèvres d'Harry.  
  
-Chhut, ne me le dis pas et montre-le moi.  
  
Harry eut du mal à y croire.   
  
Il se pencha en avant vers Hermione tandis qu'elle faisait de même.  
  
Leurs lèvres se rapprochèrent et se touchèrent avec délice.  
  
Ils s'embrassaient avec fougue maintenant, évacuant toutes leurs émotions refoulées depuis de nombreuses années.  
  
Ils savouraient chaque instant de tendresse profitant de ce moment d'intimité ne sachant pas qu'une personne les épiait.  
  
Ron qui n'avait plus rien entendu, s'était donc risqué à entrouvrir la porte afin de voir ce qu'il se passait.  
  
Son regard alla directement sur les deux jeunes gens qui s'embrassaient.   
  
Au début, Ron crut qu'il rêvait mais il s'aperçut bien assez vite que ce n'était pas le cas, bien au contraire.  
  
Il pouvait sentir jusque au fond de son être leurs gémissements de plaisir et cela lui faisait mal, tellement mal qu'il voulait tout simplement s'allonger dans son lit et se laisser mourir.  
  
Une voix interrompit le baiser d'Harry et d'Hermione.   
  
C'était Molly, la mère de Ron, qui les prévenait que le dîner était prêt.  
  
Harry et Hermione se regardèrent en se souriant tendrement et se dirigèrent ensemble vers le rez-de-chaussée.  
  
Ils ne virent pas le regard rempli de haine que Ron leur adressa et c'était mieux ainsi. 


	4. Ce n'est pas de notre faute!

Chapitre 4 : Ce n'est pas de notre faute!  
  
Tout le monde attendait impatiemment Harry afin de commencer la soirée en son honneur, sauf une personne.  
  
Ron était resté dans sa chambre à se morfondre.  
  
Quand il les avait vu partir ensemble pour aller dîner, il avait failli exploser de rage.   
  
Il avait reculé lentement et s'était écroulé de chagrin sur son lit.  
  
Ses pensées allèrent sur Hermione.   
  
Elle lui avait volé Harry.   
  
Il lui fallait se venger de cette traîtresse.   
  
Oui, elle le méritait car elle l'avait trahi.  
  
Ils étaient amis, bon sang, comment avait-elle pu lui faire ça, à lui, Ron?!  
  
Enfin, bon, le pire était passé.   
  
Et puis d'un coté, cela lui procurait un certain soulagement.  
  
Oui, maintenant, il était fixé.   
  
Harry aimait Hermione et pas lui.   
  
Il n'avait donc plus de raison de lui avouer son amour.  
  
Maintenant, il avait un nouvel objectif; détruire le couple que ses amis formaient .  
  
Pendant qu'il échafaudait des plans de vengeance, Mme Weasley piquait une crise de nerf.  
  
-GEORGES, FRED!! JE N'EN PEUX PLUS DE VOTRE MALADRESSE! QUE VA-T-ON MANGER MAINTENANT?!  
  
Les jumeaux se regardèrent d'un air dépité et tournèrent vers leur mère un regard innocent.  
  
-Mais maman! Ce n'est pas de notre faute si tes plats ne sont pas solides.  
  
Elle les fixa d'un oeil meurtrier et avant que cela n'aille plus loin, Mr Weasley s'interposa.  
  
-Mais ce n'est pas grave ma chérie!  
  
Molly Weasley prit un air outré.  
  
-Comment ça, ce n'est pas grave?! Tu te rends compte qu'on à rien a manger pour ce soir! Et en plus la soirée pour Harry est complètement fichue maintenant!  
  
-Mais maman, intervint Ginny, utilise la magie!  
  
-Non, mon ange, dit doucement Mme Weasley. Tu sais très bien qu'il faut éviter d'utiliser la magie pour ne pas se faire remarquer.  
  
Ginny fit la moue.   
  
Elle appréciait beaucoup Harry et était franchement déçue qu'il n'y aurait peut-être pas de fête en son honneur.  
  
A son tour elle fixa ses frères avec un regard glacial.  
  
-Non mais maintenant on a tout le monde sur le dos! C'est pas vrai, ça! dirent en coeur les jumeaux d'un air indigné.  
  
Molly leva les yeux au ciel et soupira bruyamment.  
  
-Ouuuiii, nous sommes trop sévères avec vous, n'est-ce pas?  
  
Les jumeaux acquiescèrent d'un air grave, en baissant la tête.  
  
-Vous faites les idiots a longueur de journée, vous gâchez la soirée d'Harry mais on devrait en plus vous en être reconnaissant, dit-elle d'un air menaçant.  
  
A l'instant même où les jumeaux voulurent répliquer, Harry venait les rejoindre en compagnie d'Hermione.  
  
En voyant l'air énervé de la mère de Ron et celui choqué de Georges et Fred, Harry se douta qu'ils avaient encore fait des bêtises.  
  
Molly Weasley le regardait les yeux larmoyant.  
  
Avant qu'il ne puisse poser la moindre question, Ginny s'approcha lentement de lui et lui parla d'un air triste.  
  
-Harry, je suis désolée mais je crois qu'on ne pourra pas fêter ton anniversaire.  
  
-Mais pourquoi?  
  
-Tout simplement à cause de la maladresse de mes deux imbéciles de frères, répliqua-t-elle d'un ton cinglant en les fixant tous les deux d'un oeil sévère.  
  
-Je te jure, Harry, ce n'est pas de notre faute, les plats nous ont glissé des mains, dit Fred.  
  
-Et en plus, on aurait été heureux de participer à ta fête car nous avons de nouvelles inventions à tester, dit Georges en ricanant.  
  
Voyant le regard furieux que lui lança sa mère, il se tut et la regarda innocemment.  
  
-Du moment que ce n'est pas sur des élèves de premières années, chuchota Hermione.  
  
Elle faisait allusion à leur cinquième année d'études à Poudlard.   
  
Georges et Fred avaient placardé pratiquement tous les murs d'affiches afin de recruter des élèves de premières années pour qu'ils testent leurs bonbons en échange d'argent sorcier.   
  
En apprenant ça, Hermione avait été furieuse de leur comportement.   
  
Pour elle, ils manipulaient scrupuleusement les pauvres petits nouveaux qui se laissaient faire par crainte de représailles de la part des dernières années.  
  
Les jumeaux avaient beau répéter inlassablement que les premières années étaient conscient des risques et de toute manière qu'ils étaient payé pour ces petites expériences mais malgré ça Hermione les harcelait sans cesse profitant de sa situation de préfète.   
  
Finalement ils avaient été obligés de stopper ces expériences, non pas à cause d'Hermione, mais surtout à cause de Mme Umbridge leur professeur tyrannique.  
  
-Mais quel idiot!!cria Mr Weasley en se tapant le front de la paume de la main.  
  
-Cela, on le savait déjà, Arthur, dit une voix glaciale qui était étrangement familière à Harry.  
  
Harry n'osait pas se retourner de peur de voir celui qu'il détestait tant.  
  
-Voyons Severus, surveillez vos paroles, répliqua le professeur McGonagall.  
  
-Allons, Minerva, vous savez très bien que je plaisante, ma chère.  
  
-Oh, non Rogue, vous ne plaisantez pas du tout et cela tout le monde le sait, répliqua férocement Sirius.  
  
Rogue, le professeur de potions de Ron, d'Harry et d'Hermione le fixa de ses yeux perçants.  
  
-Oh, Black, quelle bonne surprise de vous voir ici, dit-il d'un ton ironique.  
  
-Je vous pensais moins bête que cela Rogue, ne saviez-vous pas que c'est la maison de mes parents? Ou alors une de vos potions vous a fait perdre la mémoire.  
  
Harry se retint de rire sentant les yeux de son professeur rivés sur lui.  
  
-Je suis venu porter un message de Dumbledore.  
  
-Oh, félicitations Rogue, vous avez été promu nouvel hibou du directeur. Quelle joie pour vous, se moqua Sirius.  
  
Tout le monde se mit à sourire et cela énerva fortement Severus qui avait du mal à garder son sang-froid.  
  
Il intima à McGonagall de le suivre afin de lui parler tranquillement.  
  
Celle-ci ne le fit pas attendre voyant qu'il était déjà assez énervé comme cela.   
  
Elle ferma la porte derrière elle et Mr Weasley s'adressa à sa femme.  
  
-Molly, j'ai une idée pour le dîner de ce soir.  
  
-Ah bon?! Dit-elle soudainement intéressée.  
  
-Oui, je pourrais transplaner au terrier et ramener les crèmes au chocolat et à la vanille?  
  
Avant que la mère de Ron ne puisse répondre, les jumeaux et Ginny avaient poussé un cri désespéré.  
  
-Oh non, on en a mangé tous les jours depuis le début des vacances! fit Ginny complètement paniqué à l'idée de devoir encore manger ces crèmes sans goût qu'elle détestait tant.  
  
Voyant l'air étonné de Harry et d'Hermione, Fred se mit à leur expliquer.  
  
-Quand nous sommes venus rechercher Ginny et Ron à la gare de King's Cross, papa a voulu faire tous les magasins de moldus et a jeté son dévolu sur des crèmes...  
  
-Dégoûtantes, coupa Georges  
  
-...au chocolat et à la vanille. Il a vu qu'elles n'étaient pas chères et comme maman se plaignait toujours de ne pas savoir quoi faire à dîner, il a pris toutes les boites de tous les magasins pour être sur de ne pas en manquer alors on a eu ces crèmes à tous les repas pendant une éternité.  
  
- 3 semaines et 5 jours. Oui, j'ai compté, dit Georges d'un air tragique.  
  
Harry repensa à ce qu'avait dit tante Pétunia à Dudley le jour même.   
  
C'est-à-dire qu'elle avait fait tous les magasins pour trouver des substituts de repas à la vanille et au chocolat mais que les magasins avaient semblé être dévalisés à sa plus grande surprise.  
  
Harry comprenait maintenant la raison de cette disparition et éclata de rire.  
  
Tout le monde se tourna vers lui, le croyant fou.  
  
Il leur expliqua toute l'histoire et ils se mirent à rire avec lui.  
  
-Vous deviez être contente Molly!dit Sirius. Des substituts de repas! Pas de danger pour prendre du poids!  
  
Celle-ci le fusilla du regard et lui répondit d'un ton cinglant.  
  
-Pour votre gouverne, Sirius, je n'étais pas au courant de la nature de ces crèmes. Et de toute facon, vous me trouvez trop grosse pour oser dire cela?  
  
Sirius devint rouge comme une pivoine et ne dit plus rien. Le groupe se moqua de sa maladresse. Un lourd silence s'ensuivit. Harry le coupa.  
  
-Je me demande ce que Rogue voulait dire à McGonagall.  
  
-Mais voyons Harry, fais fonctionner tes méninges. Il ne s'est pas passé quelque chose de spécial ce soir?  
  
-Si, notre farce! Dirent en coeur les jumeaux Weasley avec fierté.  
  
Hermione se tourna vers eux, excédée.  
  
-Mais non, et de toute facon vous croyez vraiment que Dumbledore enverrait notre professeur de potions ici rien que pour discuter avec McGonagall de votre sort?!   
  
-Vous n'êtes pas si important que ça, mes enfants, fit Molly Weasley.  
  
-Ben, merci, firent les jumeaux qui étaient passablement outrés.  
  
Mme Weasley sourit et Hermione recommença à parler.  
  
-Harry, Sirius n'est-il pas venu te chercher chez ton oncle et ta tante pour te ramener ici sain et sauf?  
  
-Oui, et au fait, personne ne m'a rien dit concernant ce qui aurait pu m'arriver!  
  
Au moment où Hermione ouvrit la bouche pour lui répondre, la porte s'ouvrit.  
  
Minerva McGonagall revenait dans la pièce le visage ferme et consterné.  
  
-Potter, venez, je vous prie, suivez-moi. Je dois absolument vous parler.  
  
Harry la suivit sans dire un mot sentant qu'elle allait lui annoncer une très mauvaise nouvelle en voyant l'attitude de son professeur de métamorphose.  
  
Ils entrèrent dans une très petite pièce qui se trouvait être un bureau.   
  
Harry reconnut cet endroit.  
  
C'était celui dans lequel Maugrey Fol'Oeil avait fait disparaître une chose immonde qui lui était toujours inconnue mais qui avait fait un vacarme épouvantable pendant plus d'une semaine.  
  
-Asseyez-vous, Mr Potter.  
  
Harry s'exécuta et l'écouta avec une certaine appréhension.  
  
-Vos amis vous ont-ils renseigné sur la cause de votre départ en catastrophe de chez les Dursley?  
  
-Non, professeur.  
  
-Bon, eh bien, Severus Rogue, qui, comme vous le savez deja, est un espion de l'Ordre du Phénix est venu prévenir le professeur Dumbledore des agissements de Vous-Savez-Qui. Celui-ci envisageait d'envoyer des mangemorts venir vous chercher à Privet Drive. C'est ce qu'il a fait. Nous l'avons contré à temps en envoyant votre parrain à votre secours. Mais nous n'avions pas prévu qu'ils se comportent tel qu'ils l'ont fait.   
  
Les mangemorts étaient les fidèles serviteurs de Voldemort.   
  
Harry n'osait pas imaginer ce qu'il aurait pu subir si Sirius n'était pas arrivé au bon moment.  
  
En voyant qu'elle avait capté l'intérêt d'Harry, elle poursuivit.  
  
-En effet, ils étaient particulièrement excités à l'idée de vous savoir à portée de main et s'en sont pris aux pauvres moldus qu'ils avaient réveillés. Ils leur ont fait subir deux des trois sortilèges interdits. Le sortilège de l'imperium et l'endoloris.  
  
Harry comprenait maintenant la provenance de ces hurlements qu'il avait perçus avant de partir.   
  
L'endoloris faisait ressentir des douleurs atroces et l'imperium rendait les gens aussi maniables que de vulgaires pantins.   
  
Il en avait déjà eu l'exemple lors de la Coupe du Monde de Quidditch. Ce soir-là, les mangemorts s'étaient amusés a torturer des Moldus par plaisir.  
  
Bien que ces sorts étaient terribles, il était soulagé que l'Avada Kevadra, le sortilège de la mort, n'ait pas été jeté.  
  
-Bien entendu, le Ministère de la Magie a pu réparer cela avec des sortilèges d'amnésie assez puissant étant donné le choc subi par vos voisins.  
  
Elle prit une grande inspiration et Harry vit qu'elle était au bord des larmes.  
  
-Mais, malheureusement, ce n'était pas fini. Les mangemorts, rendu furieux par votre absence, se sont vengés sur votre famille.  
  
Dans d'autres circonstances, il aurait pu sourire face au mot famille prononcé par McGonagall.   
  
Mais il n'avait pas le coeur à rire et attendit la suite avec crainte.  
  
-Ils ont utilisés le troisième et dernier sort interdit. Je suis vraiment désolée, Potter, si vous saviez, mais ils n'ont pas survécu.   
  
Harry encaissa le coup avec difficulté.  
  
Les Dursley ne faisaient plus parti du monde Moldu. 


	5. Un desir inassouvi

Chapitre 5: un désir inassouvi  
  
Harry eut du mal à croire que son oncle Vernon, sa tante Pétunia et son cousin Dudley soient morts.  
  
Pas plus tard qu'aujourd'hui, il les avaient vu encore vivants et s'était même moqué de la corpulence de Dudley.  
  
Ses yeux lui piquaient et il les leva sur son professeur de métamorphose.   
  
-Ce n'est pas..possible...Non, ce n'est pas vrai...Il doit y avoir une erreur...je..  
  
Un sanglot lui monta à la gorge et il ne put l'étouffer.  
  
Minerva McGonagall le regardait tristement.   
  
Elle compatissait à sa douleur et se dirigea donc vers la sortie souhaitant le laisser éclater sa douleur, seul.   
  
Il en avait bien besoin.  
  
Harry sentit que sa professeur le laissait seul.  
  
C'était de sa faute, oui, tout était de sa faute à lui.  
  
En plus de la mort de Cédric Diggory, il avait celle des Dursley sur la conscience.  
  
Il avait toujours désiré que ceux-ci disparaissent de sa vie une bonne fois pour toute mais pas comme ça.  
  
Il ne leur avait jamais souhaité de mourir.  
  
Une famille Moldu avait péri aujourd'hui parce que les mangemorts le recherchaient, lui, le tristement célèbre Harry Potter, et s'en étaient pris aux Dursley en voyant qu'il n'était pas là.  
  
Les Dursley avaient eut raison de le haïr parce qu'ils ne causait que des problèmes.   
  
Cela était vrai. Après tout, il avait causé leur mort aujourd'hui et s'en voulait terriblement.   
  
Maintenant il n'avait plus de famille à qui se rattacher si tant est qu'elle était vraiment une famille.  
  
Il était seul au monde. Cette pensée lui laissa un goût amer dans la bouche.  
  
Non, il n'était pas seul, il avait encore son parrain, Sirius.  
  
Oui, mais il peut mourir tu sais. Il n'est pas éternel.  
  
Harry sursauta. Il n'avait jamais entendu une voix lui parler à l'intérieur de sa tête.  
  
Il repensa à ce qu'elle venait de dire.   
  
Non, Sirius ne pouvait pas mourir et donc le laisser seul.  
  
Sinon Harry le rejoindrait dans la mort.  
  
Ne dis pas n'importe quoi, tu es voué à accomplir de belles choses dans notre monde.  
  
Comment ça, des belles choses?! Quoi exactement?  
  
Tu le découvriras bien assez tôt, mon ami.  
  
Je ne te connais pas, comment pourrais-je être ton ami?  
  
Et voilà qu'il se mettait à parler à sa tête maintenant. Il devenait vraiment fou.  
  
La voix ne répondit pas. Elle était partie, si bien sur elle avait existé.  
  
Et de quel monde parlait-elle?   
  
Logiquement, ce serait le monde des sorciers sinon que pourrait-il bien faire dans le monde Moldu?  
  
Il essaya de se remonter le moral. Il ne serait jamais seul. Il avait ses amis, Ron et Hermione.  
  
Mais Ron lui faisait la tête. Oui, mais ce n'était qu'une passade.  
  
Demain, il irait mieux et de plus Hermione l'aimait. Elle ne l'abandonnerait jamais, elle.  
  
Il sécha ses larmes et se leva.   
  
Bon, souffla-t-il, il faut y aller maintenant et affronter les regards.  
  
Mais ce sera facile puisqu'il avait l'habitude des regards qu'on lui jetait.   
  
Il y avait les regards face à sa célébrité. Mais aussi face à de la crainte et à de la curiosité.  
  
Mais ceux-ci ne seraient pas pareils. Ceux-ci étaient amicaux et compatissant à son malheur.  
  
Il inspira profondément et tourna la poignée de la porte.  
  
Il s'attendit à être mitraillé de phrases réconfortantes du genre 'Mon pauvre chéri, comme cela doit être dur pour toi' ou 'Oh, Harry, je suis vraiment désolée' mais non.  
  
Il n'y eut rien. Rien du tout. Car il n'y avait personne dans la pièce.  
  
Il ressentit une profonde solitude à être dans cette pièce sans personne qui puisse le réconforter, le prendre dans ses bras et le consoler.   
  
Personne, pas même son parrain, ni même Hermione!  
  
Il ressentit une vague de haine à leur encontre.  
  
Sa tristesse se mua en colère.  
  
Décidément, ce n'était pas son jour.   
  
Il avait failli être tué mais c'étaient les Dursley qui étaient morts à sa place.   
  
Son meilleur ami lui faisait la tête sans raison précise et maintenant il se retrouvait tout seul.  
  
Que lui fallait-il de plus? Etre renvoyé de Poudlard? Il ne manquerait plus que ça, tiens!  
  
Alors, là, ce serait le bouquet! Il n'aurait plus d'endroit où vivre et serait obligé d'errer dans les rues à la recherche de quelque endroit où il pourrait dormir.  
  
Il pourrait vivre avec son parrain! Ouais, super! Tu parles d'une solution! A eux deux, ils formeraient la paire! Le criminel en cavale et le Pas-de-chance!  
  
Pendant qu'il y était, il n'avait qu'à se rallier à Voldemort et tuer les Sang-de-bourbes!  
  
Il fut pris d'effroi à ces pensées.   
  
Il n'irait jamais se rallier à Voldemort, il préférait encore mourir que de s'abaisser à ça.  
  
Et il serait heureux de vivre avec Sirius, il en avait toujours rêvé et cela même si il était en cavale. Ils arriveraient bien un jour à prouver son innocence.  
  
Il s'approcha de la fenêtre et ouvrit les rideaux afin d'admirer la beauté du ciel.  
  
Il était rempli d'étoiles et était magnifique un peu comme le ciel magique de la Grande Salle de Poudlard.  
  
Harry pensa que les Dursley ne verraient jamais plus un ciel aussi beau que celui-là tout ça à cause de lui.  
  
Un bruit de pas l'arracha de sa contemplation et par la même occasion de ses pensées.  
  
Il se retourna et vit Ron en pyjama qui venait dans sa direction.  
  
-Euh, George et Fred m'ont dit pour..euh, enfin...  
  
-Et alors, qu'est-ce que tu veux!coupa Harry furieusement.  
  
Ron recula de plusieurs pas sous l'effet de la surprise.  
  
-Ecoute, Harry, je ne sais pas quoi te dire pour...  
  
-Eh bien, tant mieux, moi non plus. Et on ferait mieux d'aller se coucher sinon demain on va être fatigué.  
  
Il s'apprêtait à mettre à exécution sa phrase quand son ami lui prit le bras afin de l'arrêter.  
  
-Mais pourquoi es-tu aussi méchant avec moi, Harry?  
  
Ce dernier dégagea son bras brutalement et le regarda en tremblant de fureur.  
  
Il lui fallait décharger sa colère sur quelqu'un, eh bien, tant pis, ce serait sur Ron.  
  
-TU TE FOUS DE MOI! QUI ME FAISAIT LA TETE TOUT A L'HEURE? TOI! QUI ETAIT MECHANT AVEC MOI SANS RAISON APPARENTE? TOI! QUI M'A GACHE LE MORAL ALORS QUE J'ETAIS TOUT SIMPLEMENT HEUREUX DE ME RETROUVER ENFIN AVEC VOUS? TOI! OUI, RON! TOUT LE TEMPS TOI!  
  
Ron, apeuré par les cris d'Harry recula et s'affala sur une chaise.   
  
Il le regardait les yeux agrandis de surprise et de tristesse.  
  
-Désolé, si MOI, Ron, te gâche la vie Harry. Désolé si MOI Ronald Weasley, faisant parti d'une famille pauvre et sans célébrité gâche le moral au célèbre Harry Potter!  
  
-Ahh, cela faisait longtemps! Ma célébrité! Tu es encore jaloux de moi, Ron?!  
  
-Pas du to..  
  
-Non, parce que si c'est le cas, tu peux la prendre ma célébrité et tuer tous les gens qui t'approcheront et qui te sont cher! Parce que moi, tu vois, j'en ai assez de perdre tous les gens que j'aime à cause de ma célébrité.   
  
Ron leva des yeux emplis de tristesse sur son meilleur ami.  
  
-Je suis vraiment désolé Harry, si tu...  
  
-Désolé pour quoi, tu peux me le dire?   
  
-Pourquoi? Parce que je ne savais pas que tu ressentais cela comme ça! Je ne savais pas que tu t'en voulais autant pour la mort de.. Enfin, bon, que tu craignais que tous ceux qui t'approchent se fasse tuer, Harry. Ce n'est pas de ta faute si ils sont morts. Leur moment était venu, voilà tout. Il ne faut pas t'en vouloir.  
  
Il s'approcha d'Harry et le tint par les épaules ce qui lui procura une agréable sensation dans tous ses membres.  
  
-Si, c'est de ma faute, répétait Harry obstinément. Si je n'était pas aller habiter chez eux, Voldemort(il ne prêta pas attention au tressaillement de Ron) n'aurait pas envoyé les mangemorts me chercher et ils seraient encore vivants. Et maintenant j'ai peur de vous perdre toi et Hermione, ainsi que Sirius.  
  
Ron se rapprocha encore un peu plus d'Harry. Celui-ci, perdu dans ses pensées ne le remarqua pas.  
  
-Arrête de te morfondre, Harry. Tu sais très bien qu'on sera toujours avec toi quelque soit le danger parce qu'on t'aime. Et ce n'est pas parce que Voldemort te recherche qu'on va te laisser tomber, tu sais. Tu ne seras jamais seul.  
  
Harry releva la tête et ses yeux allèrent se planter dans ceux de Ron.   
  
Il se passait quelque chose de particulier entre les deux jeunes hommes.  
  
L'air était chargé d'électricité. Leur bouches se rapprochèrent et se frôlèrent quand la voix d'Hermione retentit dans la pièce.  
  
-Harry, c'est toi? J'ai entendu quelqu'un crier et j'ai eu pe..  
  
Elle s'interrompit quand elle vit Ron qui était là en compagnie d'Harry.  
  
Quand ils avaient entendu leur amie, les garçons s'étaient éloignés l'un de l'autre précipitamment.  
  
-Oh, Ron! Tu vas mieux?  
  
-Ouais. Bon moi je vais me coucher, dit-il ensuite en fixant Harry intensément.  
  
Celui-ci encore tout troublé par ce qu'il avait failli faire quelques secondes plus tôt, ne répondit pas.  
  
-Bonne nuit Ron, lança Hermione.  
  
Elle attendit que celui-ci ait monté les escaliers puis s'élança vers Harry afin de le prendre dans ses bras. Ce dernier se laissa faire sans bouger.  
  
Hermione le lâcha et s'adressa à lui visiblement contrarié.  
  
-Qu'est-ce que tu as? Ron t'a...  
  
-Non, coupa-t-il brusquement. C'est que je suis simplement très fatigué.  
  
-Oh, d'accord. Et puis désolée de ne pas t'avoir attendue tout à l'heure mais Mme Weasley a préféré te laisser seul pour que tu puisse épancher ta douleur tranquillement.  
  
Il comprenait maintenant pourquoi personne n'était resté dans la pièce.  
  
-Oh, ce n'est pas grave, mentit-il. J'aimerais bien aller me coucher si ça ne te dérange pas.  
  
-Non pas du tout. Après les épreuves que tu viens d'affronter, une bonne nuit de repos te remettra d'aplomb.  
  
Il n'était pas sur de ça mais ne se sentait pas le courage de lui répondre.  
  
Ils montèrent les escaliers en silence. Quand ils arrivèrent devant la porte de la chambre d'Harry, Hermione se mit sur la pointe des pieds et l'embrassa.  
  
-Je t'aime, Harry.  
  
Harry hésita avant de répondre.  
  
-Merci, mione. Tu es gentille.  
  
Puis il ouvrit la porte et s'engouffra dans l'obscurité de la chambre sans un regard pour la jeune fille.  
  
Hermione n'avait pas bougé et était véritablement anxieuse.  
  
Merci, mione. Tu es gentille. Mais il la prenait pour qui à la fin? Une simple copine?  
  
Il ne lui avait pas dit qu'il l'aimait lui aussi. Mais pourquoi?  
  
Bon d'accord, il avait reçu un choc horrible ce soir, mais elle sentait qu'il n'y avait pas que ça.  
  
Ron devait y être pour quelque chose.  
  
Enfin bon, elle se faisait peut être des idées, c'était tout.   
  
Une bonne nuit de repos et demain elle aurait les idées plus claires.  
  
Pendant qu'Hermione s'apprêtait à aller se coucher, Harry , qui était dans son lit, se tournait dans tous les sens.  
  
Il n'arrivait toujours pas à croire ce qu'il avait failli faire avec Ron. Mais que lui avait-il pris, bon sang!  
  
Il ne l'aimait pas, enfin pas comme ça. Pas comme un homme aime une femme mais comme un ami aime un ami.  
  
Il commençait à s'endormir en pensant à Hermione.  
  
Il avait été odieux avec elle, il faudrait qu'il aille s'excuser auprès d'elle le lendemain.  
  
Non, tu ne dois pas le faire. Elle le mérite bien, cette petite sang-de-bourbe.  
  
Harry ne perçut pas cette dernière phrase prononcée à l'intérieur de sa tête.  
  
Il dormait profondément, la couverture se soulevant au rythme de sa lente respiration.  
  
La voix, elle, éclata d'un rire monstrueux. 


	6. La gazette s'en mêle

Chapitre 6: La Gazette s'en mêle.  
  
Le lendemain, Harry se leva avant Ron et se prépara à aller prendre son petit déjeuner dans l'immense cuisine immaculée.  
  
Il se sentait mieux par rapport à la veille et avait plutôt bien dormi contrairement à ce qu'il aurait cru.  
  
Son regard se posa sur Ron qui dormait encore paisiblement.  
  
Il fallait qu'il se décide à lui parler aujourd'hui pour libérer la charge qui lui pesait de plus en plus sur la conscience.  
  
Il ne se souvenait plus si ils s'étaient parlé la veille, juste avant de se coucher.  
  
Normalement non, mais il n'en était pas si sur.   
  
Ses souvenirs demeuraient flous dans son esprit.   
  
Il se souvenait juste que Ron était parti se coucher lorsque Hermione les avait rejoins dans la salle à manger.  
  
Puis Hermione et lui avaient monté l'escalier et s'étaient souhaité bonne nuit à chacun.  
  
Mais il n'arrivait pas à se rappeler ce qu'ils s'étaient dit exactement.  
  
Mais, bon, sans nul doute que ce ne devait être rien de spécial sinon il n'aurait pas oublié, c'était évident.  
  
Et puis, il y avait autre chose d'important, de très important même qui s'était produit la veille. Cela s'était passé dans le bureau, juste après que le professeur McGonagall l'ait laissé seul dans cette pièce, mais il n'arrivait pas à dire de quoi il s'agissait précisément.  
  
Il finit de s'habiller d'un pantalon sombre et d'un tee-shirt à l'effigie de l'équipe de Quidditch irlandaise, qu'il avait eu en cadeau l'année précédente par Hermione qui avait été passer ses vacances là-bas.  
  
Celui-ci était d'un vert criard et était très pratique quand Harry le salissait car à chaque fois qu'il y avait une tache, l'attrapeur de l'équipe se précipitait dessus comme s'il s'agissait d'un vif d'or et faisait disparaître la salissure sous les applaudissements d'un public invisible.  
  
Puis, avec un dernier regard en direction de son ami, il quitta la chambre d'un pas léger.  
  
Ron émergea de son sommeil quand Harry eut fermé la porte.  
  
Celui-ci n'en revenait toujours pas que Harry et lui avaient presque franchi le premier cap.  
  
Presque car Hermione avait tout gâché en arrivant juste à ce moment-là.  
  
Il avait fallu qu'elle vienne fourrer son nez là où il ne fallait pas, comme d'habitude d'ailleurs!  
  
Mais Harry avait failli l'embrasser, bon sang!   
  
Bon d'accord, failli seulement, mais c'était mieux que rien, non?  
  
Après tout, il n'aurait jamais imaginé, même dans ses désirs les plus fous, qu'ils puissent en arriver là!  
  
On frappa à la porte, c'était sa mère qui l'appelait.  
  
-Ron, tu es réveillé, mon chéri? Viens le petit-déjeuner est prêt!  
  
-D'accord, 'man. J'arrive tout de suite.  
  
Il se vêtit de sa tenue habituelle et sortit de la chambre sous les piaillements excités de Coquecigrue, le minuscule hibou qu'il avait eu de la part de Sirius après avoir perdu Croutard qui s'était révélé être Peter Pettigrow, le sorcier qui avait causé la mort des parents d'Harry en ayant révélé à celui-dont-on-ne-doit-pas-prononcer-le-nom l'endroit où vivaient ces derniers.  
  
Après une lutte acharnée prés du Saule Cogneur, Queudver avait réussi à s'enfuir pour rejoindre son maître.   
  
Mais il s'était fait tué l'année précédente lors d'un duel entre Lucius Malefoy et le parrain d'Harry.  
  
En tout cas, Sirius avait bien eu sa revanche.  
  
Quand Ron s'attabla en compagnie de sa famille, de Hermione et d'Harry, il lança un regard à celui-ci qui baissait obstinément les yeux.  
  
A ce moment-là, une chouette arriva par la fenêtre de la cuisine et atterrit sur la table.  
  
Elle tenait la Gazette du Sorcier entre ses pattes et déposa le journal délicatement prés de Mme Weasley.  
  
Celle-ci lui mit une mornille dans la petite sacoche accrochée à sa patte et la chouette prit son envol en hululant gentiment, ce qui était sa facon de dire merci.  
  
Tous le monde vit avec effarement le gros titre qui faisait la Une aujourd'hui.  
  
NUIT D'ANGOISSE A PRIVET DRIVE,  
  
'Oui, vous avez bien lu.   
  
C'est à cet endroit précis que le célèbre Harry Potter vit avec sa famille de moldus qui se nomment Dursley et non Potter, comme on pourrait facilement le croire.   
  
Je me suis rendu personnellement à Privet Drive afin de me rendre compte moi-même de l'ampleur des dégâts infligés à cette petite ville tranquille de Little Whinging.   
  
Effectivement, la nuit précédente, Celui-Dont-On-Ne-Doit-Pas-Prononcer-Le-Nom a envoyé ses plus fervents serviteurs à la recherche du célébrissime Harry Potter .   
  
Ce petit Harry a donc connu une grande frayeur en se rendant compte que les mangemorts étaient à sa poursuite.   
  
Nous ne savons pas au jour d'aujourd'hui où s'est exactement réfugié le sorcier mais je me suis rendu à Poudlard, l'école de sorcellerie, où j'ai pu rencontrer personnellement Albus Dumbledore, le directeur, qui en échange d'un autographe, m'a gentiment donné une précieuse information:   
  
" Je ne peux vous donner de plus amples indications sur l'endroit où se trouve précisément Harry Potter, mais sachez qu'il est en sécurité et qu'il est surveillé de très prés pour éviter le moindre désagrément. Et bien sur, ici, nous sommes tous désolé d'apprendre le grand malheur qui lui est arrivé".'  
  
Harry eut du mal à croire que vraiment tout le monde se souciait de son malheur.  
  
Il imaginait mal Rusard ou Rogue se lamenter sur son pauvre sort.  
  
Il se remit à lire l'article qui n'était pas terminé toujours en se demandant pourquoi l'auteur avait mit 'en échange d'un autographe' .   
  
Qui avait écrit cet article? Viktor Krum?! Non, c'était impossible.   
  
'Oui, mesdames, il faut que je vous dise que le grand malheur dont parle Albus Dumbledore n'est autre que l'assassinat de la famille d'Harry.   
  
  
  
D'après nos sources, Harry, en voyant qu'il était poursuivi par les terribles mangemorts, aurait lâchement pris la fuite en abandonnant sa pauvre famille de moldus sans défense.   
  
Sachez, Mesdames, que Moi, je n'aurais jamais fait une chose pareille quitte à mettre en péril ma propre vie!   
  
Enfin bon, après avoir échappé à ma horde d'admiratrices, je me suis donc remis en route vers Privet Drive afin d'interroger les voisins du petit Harry Potter.   
  
Ceux-ci qui ont dû subir un puissant sortilège d'amnésie suite à l'attaque de la veille, sont entièrement convaincu de la culpabilité de Harry.   
  
Une charmante jeune fille nommée Rosa Jolliers(qui précisons-le est tombé sous mon charme) a bien voulu me donner sa version des faits: "Je suis sure que ce garnement de Harry en est pour quelque chose dans cette histoire! Si ce n'est pas malheureux, quand même! La mort horrible de ces pauvres Dursley qui l'ont hébergé pendant plus de dix-sept ans avec le plus grand plaisir. Ils étaient si gentils! Surtout leur petit garçon, Dudley, je crois. Il était si chétif et avait l'air sous-alimenté. Je suis certaine que ce maudit Harry lui volait toute sa nourriture. Moi, je n'aurait jamais hébergé un pareil individu potentiellement dangereux. Tout le monde savait qu'il était interné au Centre d'Education des Jeunes Délinquants Récidivistes de St Brutus. Les Dursley désiraient lui donner une deuxième chance en le gardant chez eux mais regardez donc le résultat! Il les a froidement assassinés et s'est enfuit dans la nuit. Quelle injustice tout de même!'.   
  
Nous pouvons donc voir que le célèbrissime Harry Potter n'est pas du tout apprécié dans le monde Moldu.   
  
Mes chères fidèles lectrices, je vous retrouverai donc demain, pour mon article concernant mes vacances passées en Egypte et je vous raconterais comment j'ai réussi à sauvegarder la statue du Sphinx menacée d'être détruite par les autorités Moldues.  
  
Votre envoyé spécial,  
  
Gilderoy Lockhart.'  
  
En voyant ce nom, Harry parut sincèrement surpris et scandalisé.  
  
-Lockhart?! Il travaille pour la Gazette du Sorcier maintenant?!  
  
-Oui, Harry, répondit Hermione. Tout simplement parce que personne d'autre ne veut faire des articles sur Tu-Sais-Qui par peur. Alors Lockhart a accepté ce poste dés qu'il fut guéri du sort d'amnésie qu'il s'était lancé par accident prés de la Chambre des Secrets à condition qu'il puisse mettre ses propres expériences dans le journal.  
  
Elle faisait référence à l'article sur l'Egypte dont parlait Gilderoy Lockhart.  
  
-Je déteste cet individu! S'écria Mme Weasley. Si il n'avait pas pris malencontreusement la baguette cassée de Ron pour lancer le sort, ma petite Ginny serait morte à présent!poursuivit-elle en éclatant soudain en sanglots douloureux.  
  
-Allons Maman, cela ne s'est pas produit puisque Harry m'a sauvée!dit Ginny d'un air gêné.  
  
-Heureusement, d'ailleurs! Grâce à mon petit Harry, dit-elle en regardant Harry avec amour.  
  
-Il n'empêche que Lockhart continue de raconter n'importe quoi et surtout sur toi, Harry, dit Hermione.  
  
-Je viens de m'en apercevoir, Hermione. Abandonner sa famille lâchement! C'est totalement faux et de toute facon, il peut parler, lui!! Il a voulu nous abandonner lorsque le moment était venu de mettre en pratique ses cours.  
  
Harry continua.  
  
-Et Rosa Jolliers! Jolie, elle?! Elle est aussi belle que Pansy Parkinson! Et elle n'est même pas jeune. C'est une vieille fille! Comment a t-elle osée dire toutes ces immondices a mon propos?! J'adore comment elle a défini Dudley de chétif et de sous-alimenté. C'était plutôt le contraire.  
  
Tous le monde éclata de rire et même Harry qui s'interrompit lorsqu'il se rendit compte qu'il venait de se moquer des gens décédés.  
  
-Je.., je n'aurais jamais du dire ça! Je suis injuste.  
  
-Mais non, Harry. Ce n'est pas de ta faute voyons, dit Ron. C'est Lockhart qui t'a fait perdre ton sang-froid, voilà tout.  
  
Harry sourit et leva la tête vers son ami, lui faisant un clin d'oeil en signe de gratitude puis se souvint tout à coup de ce qu'ils avaient manqué de faire et baissa vivement la tête de nouveau en devenant tout rouge de honte.  
  
Personne, mis à part Ron, ne le remarqua.  
  
Les jumeaux, qui ne s'étaient pas manifestés jusqu' à ce moment, prirent la parole.  
  
-Et si on allait s'entraîner au Quidditch, dans le grand jardin magique?  
  
Le jardin avait été ensorcelé afin qu'il soit aussi grand qu'un terrain de Quidditch et qu'il soit invisible aux yeux des Moldus.  
  
Harry et Ron acquiescèrent et les garçons se dirigèrent vers le jardin laissant les filles nettoyer la cuisine.  
  
En passant devant Hermione, Harry lui toucha délicatement la joue et lui fit un grand sourire.  
  
Celle-ci lui fit de même. Elle avait totalement oublié ce qu'il lui avait dit la veille.  
  
Néanmoins, elle le regarda partir avec un pincement au coeur.   
  
Elle ne comprenait pas pourquoi il ne désirait pas que tout le monde sache qu'ils étaient ensemble.   
  
Il lui avait juste dit que cela détruirait leur amitié avec Ron.  
  
Bien qu'elle n'était pas d'accord, elle avait préféré se taire de peur de le vexer.  
  
Quand Harry arriva au niveau de Ron, il le prit par le bras vers un petit coin tranquille là où personne ne risquerait de les entendre.  
  
-Il faut que je te parle, fit Harry. C'est au sujet d'hier soir.  
  
Ron, se planta joyeusement devant son ami et commença à parler.  
  
-Oui, tu sais Harry, je sui...  
  
-Non, laisse-moi parler d'abord s'il te plaît. Bon, écoute, je suis vraiment désolé de ce qu'il s'est passé hier.  
  
Ron ne comprenait pas ce qu'il essayait de lui dire.   
  
Il croyait qu'Harry avait vraiment désiré l'embrasser.   
  
Mais à présent, il commençait à se rendre compte qu'il s'était peut-être fait des idées.  
  
-C'est juste que...continua Harry. Enfin, c'est juste qu'hier je n'étais pas dans mon état normal, tu sais. Et je m'excuse si je t'ai fait peur en voulant te, te... Bon, je voulais te demander de tout oublier, et qu'on en parle plus, voilà. Ça te va? Demanda t-il d'un ton inquiet.  
  
-Ok, répondit Ron.  
  
Harry, satisfait, le remercia et alla rejoindre les jumeaux, son éclair de feu à la main.  
  
Ron, déçu, le suivit du regard.   
  
Alors, comme ça, Harry était désolé.   
  
Il lui avait fait croire des tas de choses et s'était ensuite excuser de ne pas vouloir continuer et en plus il voulait qu'ils oublient ce qu'ils avaient failli faire.  
  
On verra bien si Harry oubliera aussi vite cette histoire.  
  
En tout cas, lui, Ron, ne l'oublierait pas de si tôt. 


	7. L'antre des tenebres

Chapitre sept : L'antre des ténèbres.  
  
Il faisait sombre là où elle se trouvait. L'endroit était glacial et elle frissonna.   
  
La jeune fille lança un regard admiratif vers celui qui se trouvait avec elle.   
  
Ce jeune homme était d'une beauté à couper le souffle.   
  
Il était blond et ses yeux étaient d'un gris presque translucide.   
  
Il avait beaucoup changé depuis la première fois qu'ils s'étaient vus.   
  
Cela faisait plus d'un an maintenant que la mère de celui-ci, Narcissa Malefoy, était décédée de la main d'un Auror lorsqu'elle s'était interposée afin de sauver son fils unique.  
  
Au premier regard qu'il avait porté à la jeune fille, Drago ne l'avait pas beaucoup apprécié.   
  
Il détestait déjà la mère de celle-ci, nommée Lorelei, qui avait pris la place de Narcissa.  
  
En effet, peu de temps après sa mort, Lucius Malefoy avait rencontré la jeune femme au repère du grand maître Lord Voldemort.   
  
Elle aussi était une mangemort et avait une fille de l'âge à Drago.   
  
Lucius avait eu le coup de foudre et lui avait proposé de venir vivre chez lui ce qu'elle avait accepté à condition qu'elle vienne avec sa fille.   
  
Ce soir-là, Lucius pressa son fils de ne pas traîner à se préparer.   
  
-Drago, remue-toi, voyons, Lorelei ne va pas tarder à arriver. Il faut que tu sois présentable !  
  
-Oui, père, dit-il d'un air résigné.  
  
Depuis que Lucius était sorti de prison, il était encore plus sévère avec lui.  
  
Il se dirigea donc en direction de sa chambre et commença à s'habiller.  
  
Lorsqu'il fut prêt, il redescendit à toute vitesse craignant qu'elles ne soient déjà là.   
  
Si c'était le cas, Lucius se chargerait de le punir de son insolence dés qu'ils seraient seuls.  
  
Mais non, à son grand soulagement, son père se tenait seul sur le fauteuil de cuir noir, prés de la cheminée, dans le salon.   
  
Celui-ci se retourna et regarda son fils de haut en bas, le détaillant minutieusement.  
  
-Tu commences à grandir Drago. Lorsque tu auras atteint la maturité, tu seras un bel homme, mon fils, je te le dis. Bientôt, tu seras un mangemort comme moi-même. Mais, pour cela, tu devras attendre la fin de tes études à Poudlard. Le Maître ne veut pas risquer qu'on te reconnaisse comme l'un des siens dans cette école, surtout avec ce vieux fou de Dumbledore.  
  
Le carillon se fit entendre à cet instant. Lucius se leva d'un bon et attendit que le majordome ait fait entré les deux jeunes femmes.   
  
Drago devait bien admettre que Lorelei était une femme resplendissante.   
  
Ses longs cheveux dorés retombaient en cascade le long de son dos et ses yeux étaient d'un magnifique bleu turquoise.   
  
Il remarqua que son père la dévorait des yeux, ce qui ne lui plut pas du tout.  
  
Elle sourit à la vue de Lucius et se dirigea directement vers Drago, qui n'osait pas la regarder en face.  
  
-Bonsoir, jeune homme. Tu dois être Drago, c'est cela ?  
  
-Oui, madame, répondit-il d'un ton gêné.  
  
-Allons, pas de ça avec moi, mon garçon ! Appelle-moi simplement Lorelei.  
  
Ton père m'a beaucoup parlé de toi. Il parait que tu seras un très bon mangemort.  
  
Drago n'eut pas le temps de lui répondre car Lucius s'adressait déjà à son amie.  
  
-Ma chère, tu ne nous as pas encore présenté ta fille.  
  
-Oui, c'est vrai. Désolée. Rikku, viens ma chérie.  
  
La jeune fille qui portait ce prénom se tenait en retrait, derrière Drago.  
  
Celle-ci était bien entendu moins belle que sa mère mais possédait un certain charme.  
  
Ses cheveux blonds étaient retenus par une pince et ses yeux étaient verts émeraude.  
  
Son regard était hypnotiseur. Drago la fixa pendant quelques instants mais il se rendit compte que son père le jaugeait d'un regard réprobateur et il cessa donc son 'inspection'.  
  
-Bonsoir, dit-elle d'un air timide.  
  
La soirée s'était assez bien déroulée dans l'ensemble et à partir de là, Lorelei et sa fille avait emménagé dans l'immense maison des Malefoy.  
  
Personne à Poudlard, à part Crabbe et Goyle, ne savait que Drago avait une demi-sœur.  
  
Pendant qu'il faisait ses études là-bas, Rikku, elle, allait à Durmstrang.  
  
Mais, cette année, le Maître avait voulu qu'elle aille s'inscrire à Poudlard.  
  
Lorelei avait donc obtenu un rendez-vous avec le Professeur Albus Dumbledore et avait inscrit sa fille directement en septième année.  
  
La relation entre Rikku et Drago n'avait pas changée depuis leur première rencontre, mais quand Drago revint de Poudlard pour les grandes vacances, elle évolua grandement.  
  
Ils passaient la plupart du temps ensemble et étaient devenus beaucoup plus proches.   
  
L'un et l'autre avaient changés depuis la dernière fois qu'ils s'étaient vus.  
  
Drago n'avait pas eu besoin d'attendre la maturité comme l'avait prédit son père pour devenir un très beau jeune homme.  
  
Et Rikku, quant à elle, était devenue encore plus belle que sa mère et possédait les mêmes cheveux dorés volumineux qui retombaient en bas de son dos.  
  
Elle avait pris beaucoup plus d'assurance et était devenue encore plus cynique et cruelle que Drago.  
  
Elle était destinée à être une puissante mangemort.  
  
La porte s'ouvrit sur Lorelei qui intima aux deux jeunes gens de la suivre.  
  
Avec un sourire d'encouragement en direction de Rikku, Drago se mit en marche.  
  
Malgré que celle-ci n'était plus la jeune fille timide qu'il avait connue, il savait qu'elle appréhendait ce moment.  
  
C'était la première fois qu'elle se rendait dans l'antre de leur maître, qui était la maison des Jedusor.  
  
Auparavant, sa mère n'avait jamais voulue que Rikku l'accompagne dans cet endroit car elle l'estimait trop jeune.  
  
Mais maintenant, l'heure était venue.  
  
Lord Voldemort avait retrouvé toute sa puissance l'année précédente et avait besoin de tous ses fidèles serviteurs afin de conquérir le monde des Sorciers.  
  
Et il avait une importante mission à donner à sa fille.  
  
Celle de lui ramener à tout prix le célèbre Harry Potter.  
  
Quand Rikku pénétra dans la sombre pièce où se trouvait Voldemort, elle fut impressionnée par sa carrure.  
  
Une grande puissance émanait de celui-ci. Rikku pouvait la sentir jusque dans son âme.  
  
Elle se sentit soudainement plus forte et toute tension l'abandonna.  
  
On aurait dit qu'elle se sentait comme chez elle.  
  
Elle releva la tête et soutint le regard de son maître qui la fixait d'un air envoûté.  
  
Un sorte de courant passa entre les deux personnes qu'elles seules remarquèrent.  
  
-C'est elle qu'il me faut, murmura Lord Voldemort.  
  
Il n'y avait que les Malefoy qui étaient présent dans la pièce avec Voldemort.  
  
Celui-ci n'avait pas voulu que d'autres mangemorts soient là par sécurité.  
  
Il ne voulait pas qu'un traître puisse révéler ce qu'il s'apprêtait à dire, aux personnes concernées.  
  
Lucius et Lorelei n'avaient pas revêtis leur tenue habituelle de mangemort puisqu'ils étaient seul avec le maître et que celui-ci n'en avait pas ressenti le besoin.  
  
Lord Voldemort s'adressa directement à Rikku.  
  
-Sais-tu jeune fille, quelle mission je m'apprête à te confier ?  
  
-Non, Maître. Mère m'a juste mise au courant que vous me demandiez.  
  
-Bien. Tu vas donc rentrer en septième année à Poudlard le mois prochain.  
  
-C'est exact, Maître  
  
-Sais-tu qu'il y a quatre maisons où sont repartis les élèves ?  
  
-Oui, Maître Drago m'a tout dit sur la Répartition au banquet de début d'année.  
  
En entendant son prénom prononcé au Maître, Drago ne pu s'empêcher de se gonfler d'orgueil mais s'arrêta en voyant le regard furieux de son père posé sur lui.  
  
Mais Lord Voldemort n'y prêta pas la moindre attention. Il n'arrêtait pas de fixer Rikku.  
  
Celle-ci continua de parler.  
  
-Et Drago m'a prévenue que je serais très certainement à Serpentard, dit-elle avec fierté.  
  
-Non, tu ne seras pas à Serpentard puisque tu iras à Gryffondor avec Harry Potter.  
  
Rikku le fixa avec des yeux ronds.   
  
Drago étouffa un juron.  
  
-Maître, avez-vous bien dit à Gryffondor ? demanda Lucius. En compagnie de Potter, de Weasley(il fronça le nez de dégoût) et surtout de cette sale petite sang-de-bourbe ?!  
  
-Tu m'as très bien compris, Malefoy, répliqua Lord Voldemort. Je vous ai tous dit que j'avais besoin de cette jeune fille pour mener à bien mon plan.  
  
-Oui, mais on ne peux pas influencer le choixpeau magique ?! s'exclama Drago.  
  
Remarquant qu'il avait osé s'adresser au Maître sans son accord, Drago se fit le plus petit possible.  
  
-Bonne remarque, jeune homme.  
  
Drago releva fièrement le menton.  
  
-Un de mes mangemorts m'a préparé une potion assez puissante qui sert à influencer fortement la décision de quelqu'un.  
  
En disant cela, il sortit de sous sa cape un flacon qui contenait un liquide mauve et le tendit à Rikku. Celle-ci le prit sans se faire prier.  
  
-Bien entendu, je ne lui ai rien dit concernant l'usage que j'allais en faire puisque je ne suis pas certain de sa fidélité mais malgré ça, il m'a assuré que cette potion était très fiable.  
  
Drago se doutait que Lord Voldemort parlait de Severus Rogue, leur professeur de Potions.  
  
Il le trouvait assez bizarre ces temps-ci.  
  
-Et de toute façon, un autre de mes serviteurs a analysé la potion et m'a rassuré sur le pourcentage de succès.  
  
Drago se demandait qui pouvait bien être cet autre serviteur qui connaissait aussi bien les potions que Rogue.  
  
-Bien sur, jeune fille, il faudra faire très attention à ne pas la perdre puisque je n'en possède qu'une fiole. Tu devras prendre ce beuvrage tous les soirs précisément à minuit pour que cela ait encore plus d'effet.  
  
-Bien, je le ferai, Maître. Et je suis fière de vous servir.  
  
Sur ce, Lord Voldemort les congédia tous, sauf Lucius qui se tint en retrait jusqu'au départ de son fils.  
  
-Maître, concernant ce que vous m'aviez demandé de faire, je peux déjà vous dire que normalement tout s'est très bien déroulé et que nous devrions voir le résultat cette année.  
  
-Bien, bien, dit Lord Voldemort d'un air songeur. Sortez maintenant.  
  
Lucius Malefoy s'inclina et sortit en silence.  
  
Lord Voldemort s'approcha du feu qui crépitait doucement dans la cheminée et ricana.  
  
-Je vais enfin t'avoir, maudit Potter. Après ce que je t'aurais fait subir, tu m'appartiendras ! 


	8. Ixion

Chapitre huit : Ixion  
  
Le soleil filtrait à travers les rideaux de couleur pêche ce qui faisait paraître la chambre spacieuse encore plus chaleureuse et chaude qu'elle ne l'était d'habitude.   
  
Une douce quiétude y régnait, interrompue de temps à autre par des gémissements étouffés de plaisir.   
  
Le mois d'Août qui séparait Harry et ses amis du Collège Poudlard s'était écoulé à une vitesse surprenante.  
  
Depuis qu'Harry était arrivé dans la maison des parents de Sirius, les adolescents avaient passé la plupart du temps dehors à s'entraîner au Quidditch et même les filles, à qui Ron et Harry avaient prêté leurs balais, s'étaient initiées aux joies du sport le plus prisé du monde des sorciers.   
  
Le soir venu, ils se lançaient dans de grandes conversations qui duraient parfois jusqu'au milieu de la nuit jusqu'à ce que Mme Weasley, attirée par le bruit des gentilles mais bruyantes disputes causées la plupart du temps par les jumeaux, ne vienne les forcer à se mettre au lit.  
  
Ils se rendaient alors, avec réticence, dans leurs chambres respectives.  
  
Quand ils ne passaient pas la soirée à discuter, ils s'amusaient aux jeux de société moldus que Arthur Weasley leur avait ramené tout fier de sa nouvelle trouvaille.  
  
Ils jouaient le plus souvent au Monopoly en compagnie des adultes.   
  
Mme Weasley, qui était très mauvaise joueuse, avait plusieurs fois manqué de balancer le plateau du jeu contre Percy.  
  
Celui-ci, arrivé une semaine après Harry, avait tout de suite raffolé de ce jeu moldu mais le prenait trop au sérieux ce qui avait le don d'agacer tout le monde.  
  
Harry et Hermione étaient devenus de plus en plus intimes dans leur relation laquelle n'avait échappé à personne pour le plus grand malheur de Ron.  
  
Tout le monde les avaient alors félicités et Ron s'était forcé à dire à ses meilleurs amis qu'il était vraiment très heureux pour eux, ce qui était assez loin de la vérité bien entendu.  
  
La veille, Ron avait consenti à leur laisser la chambre pour la nuit, dans le plus grand secret sauf bien entendu pour les jumeaux avec qui il devait dormir et pour Ginny qui devait, quant à elle, dormir seule .  
  
-Ha…Harry, chuchota Hermione. Arrête-mhm- s'il te plaît. Je crois que j'… ai entendu quelqu'un !  
  
Celui-ci n'en continua pas moins à l'embrasser fougueusement.  
  
Il s'arrêta et la contempla.   
  
-Quoi ?! fit-il en fronçant les sourcils.   
  
Il écouta pendant quelques secondes puis n'ayant rien entendu, il lui fit un grand sourire.  
  
-Mais non, tu te fais des idées mione ! dit-il d'un air mutin.  
  
Celle-ci haussa les épaules et Harry replongea dans son coup.  
  
Pendant que le garçon la couvrait de caresses, l'esprit d'Hermione fonctionnait à plein régime.  
  
Si ses parents la voyaient, ils seraient furieux, pensa t-elle soudainement.   
  
Elle n'osait pas imaginer ce qu'elle ressentirait si ses parents la voyaient maintenant, telle qu'elle était, c'est-à-dire à moitié nue.  
  
Ils la renieraient sans aucun doute, coupant les ponts avec elle.  
  
Ne dis pas n'importe quoi, se reprit-elle. Ses parents ne la renieraient jamais pour une chose pareille, voyons. Et puis elle avait l'âge de passer à l'acte, elle n'était plus la gamine de 11 ans qui rentrait pour la première fois à Poudlard.   
  
Elle avait beaucoup mûri.  
  
Et de toute façon, elle ne le faisait pas avec n'importe qui.   
  
Elle le faisait avec Harry, le garçon qu'elle aimait.  
  
Enfin à condition qu'ils y arrivent ! Ils avaient essayé de nombreuses fois mais soit c'était elle qui ne se sentait pas encore prête, soit c'était Harry qui stoppait tout prétextant un mal de tête ou autre chose.  
  
Ses pensées furent interrompues par celui-ci dont la main glissait sur son sexe humide.  
  
A l'instant où ses doigts entrèrent en elle, Hermione s'accrocha à lui en poussant un gémissement rauque.  
  
Elle serra les cuisses contre la main qui la caressait tandis qu'une multitude de sensations se propageait dans tout son corps.  
  
Elle frémit et plongea ses doigts dans les cheveux du jeune homme.  
  
Celle-ci lui rendit ses caresses et lui fit comprendre que le moment était venu.  
  
-Tu en es sure ? demanda t-il.  
  
-Oui, maintenant.  
  
Harry l'embrassa et s'enfonça doucement en elle.  
  
Hermione poussa un cri de surprise. Même si elle s'y attendait, cela avait été tout de même douloureux.  
  
Mais à présent elle y prenait du plaisir et gémissait au fur et à mesure qu'Harry allait et venait en elle.  
  
Soudainement, une voix furieuse se fit entendre dans la tête de ce dernier.  
  
Arrête ça tout de suite ! Tu ne dois pas toucher cette fille ! Elle n'a pas le sang pur, espèce d'idiot ! Je croyais que tu le savais, Harry. Je n'arrête pas de te le dire, il ne faut pas l'approcher, elle n'est qu'une sang-de-bourbe, bon sang ! Elle est inférieure à nous !  
  
Harry se figea et ce qu'il venait d'entendre le refroidit instantanément.  
  
Il se bloqua et Hermione laissa entendre un petit hoquet de surprise.  
  
Harry se retira de la jeune fille précipitamment ce qui fit mal à celle-ci.  
  
-Désolé, je ne … n'y arrive plus.  
  
En effet, tout plaisir avait disparu laissant place à de la frustration.  
  
Cela en était de même chez Hermione, qui le fixait avec colère.  
  
-Pourquoi Harry? Je ne te fais pas ressentir de plaisir ?! Mais, qu'est-ce que tu as à la fin ? Tu ne m'aimes plus ?  
  
Harry la regarda à son tour, effaré.  
  
-Non !!C'est juste que…  
  
Il s'arrêta de parler. Il ne se souvenait plus de la chose qui l'avait poussé à se détourner d'Hermione.  
  
Tout était confus dans son esprit.  
  
-Enfin, je ne sais pas ! Je… ne sais plus !  
  
-Comment ça, tu ne sais plus !  
  
-Non, je me suis bloqué c'est tout ! Je m'excuse, mione. Je suis désolé de t'avoir fait ça. Tu me pardonne ? demanda t-il d'un ton craintif.  
  
L'intéressée ne répondit pas mais ses yeux furieux s'attardait sur Harry .  
  
Harry se retourna, visiblement déçu et se dirigea vers la salle de bain.  
  
Quelqu'un frappa à ce moment-là. C'était la mère de Ron.  
  
-Les garçons ?!  
  
Hermione se retint tout à coup de répondre.  
  
Normalement elle ne devait pas se trouver là.  
  
-Dépêchez-vous de vous lever ! On va bientôt partir au Chemin de Traverse. Vos lettres de Poudlard vous attendent en bas, dans la cuisine.  
  
Hermione garda le silence et écouta avec attention Mme Weasley repartir et descendre les escaliers.  
  
Puis, s'assurant qu'il n'y avait personne dans le couloir, elle quitta la chambre des garçons pour rejoindre la sienne.  
  
Dés qu'elle entra, elle vit Ginny, encore toute ensommeillée.  
  
-Ma mère vient de me réveiller, dit-elle comme explication.  
  
-Et elle n'est pas entrée ?  
  
-Non, non, ne t'inquiète pas ! Alors, c'était comment ?! demanda Ginny avidement.  
  
-Tu ne le sauras pas ! répondit Hermione d'un air coquin.  
  
Tandis que Ginny suppliait son amie de tout lui raconter, Harry se préparait.  
  
Il avait enfilé un pantalon sombre et un T-shirt à l'effigie de l'équipe de Quidditch irlandaise offert par Hermione l'année précédente.  
  
Harry l'aimait beaucoup car non seulement c'était sa copine qui lui avait donné mais aussi parce qu'il était très utile.   
  
En effet, dés qu'Harry le salissait l'attrapeur de l'équipe se précipitait sur la tache sous les encouragements de ses coéquipiers et l'attrapait comme si il s'agissait d'un vif d'or.  
  
De ce fait la tache disparaissait et le joueur était applaudi par une foule invisible en délire.  
  
Dés qu'il fut prêt, Harry descendit rejoindre les autres pour prendre le petit déjeuner.  
  
Lorsqu'il arriva, Mme Weasley lui tendit sa lettre avec un air béat sur le visage.  
  
Il n'eut pas besoin de lui demander ce qu'il se passait puisque Fred et George portaient Ron sur leurs épaules en hurlant.  
  
-IL EST CAPITAINE ! IL EST CAPITAINE ! IL EST, IL EST, IL EST CAPITAINE !!  
  
Bien que Harry fût très content pour son ami, il fut néanmoins déçu que lui n'avait pas été choisi.  
  
-Bon, les enfants, je suis très fière de Ron moi aussi mais ARRETEZ ! hurla Molly Weasley.  
  
Les jumeaux s'arrêtèrent immédiatement et Ron qui ne s'était pas accroché tomba lourdement sur le sol.  
  
Tout le monde éclata de rire. Même Hermione qui avait retrouvé sa bonne humeur.  
  
La seule qui ne partageait pas l'hilarité du groupe était la mère de Ron qui se précipita sur celui-ci pour vérifier qu'il n'avait rien de cassé.  
  
Gêné, Ron la repoussa.  
  
Dés qu'Harry retrouva son calme, il ouvrit sa lettre de Poudlard.  
  
Celle-ci ne changeait pas au fil des ans.   
  
Il entendit Hermione pousser un cri de joie parce qu'elle avait été nommée Préfète en chef.  
  
Harry fut content pour elle bien qu'il se doutait déjà qu'elle le serait.  
  
Il lut sa liste de fournitures et fut effaré par le nombre de livres qu'elle comportait.  
  
Voyant sa réaction, Sirius s'approcha de lui.  
  
-C'est normal Harry. Cette année va être chargée ! Tu vas passer tes examens à la fin de l'année.  
  
-Nous aussi on est passé par là ! fit Fred.  
  
-Et on l'a eu ! dit George avec fierté.  
  
-De justesse, les enfants ! dit Molly d'un ton déçu.  
  
-Oui, mais on l'a eu quand même et c'est tout ce qui compte, rétorquèrent-ils d'une seule voix.  
  
Harry remarqua qu'il y avait une autre lettre.  
  
Mon cher Harry,  
  
J'espère que tu as surmonté toutes ces épreuves et que tu te sens d'attaque pour la rentrée.  
  
Il le faut car cette année va être chargée. Non seulement tu auras les A.S.P.I.C à la fin de l'année mais comme tu as l'âge convenu, tu vas pouvoir apprendre à transplaner en compagnie de tes camarades de septième année. Bien sûr, même si tu vas devoir passer l'examen au Ministére de la Magie, c'est ici, à Poudlard que tu t'entraîneras. Je ne t'en dis pas plus, tu auras exactement tous les renseignements à la rentrée.  
  
En attendant, je te souhaite de passer agréablement la fin de tes vacances en compagnie d'Hermione…  
  
Cordialement,  
  
Albus Dumbledore.  
  
-Comment Dumbledore sait-il…commença Harry  
  
-Mais Dumbledore sait tout Harry, tu devrais le savoir maintenant, lui dit Sirius avec un sourire.  
  
Une heure plus tard, tout le monde se trouvait sur l'allée de pavés du Chemin de Traverse.  
  
Ils étaient arrivés en prenant la poudre de cheminette.  
  
Cette fois, Harry avait bien prononcé le nom, contrairement lors de sa deuxième année.  
  
Il s'était retrouvé dans l'Allée des Embrumes où il avait eu la peur de sa vie.  
  
Des groupes se formèrent.   
  
Afin de faire profiter les adolescents de leur dernière journée de repos, les parents de Ron se proposèrent d'aller acheter leurs fournitures.  
  
Ginny et Hermione prirent la direction du pub, les Trois Balai.  
  
Harry, Ron et Patmol se retrouvèrent vite seul puisque les jumeaux allèrent tout de suite chez Zonko.  
  
Ils se rendirent donc au magasin de Quidditch afin d'admirer les divers objets proposés.  
  
Plusieurs personnes se tenaient devant la vitrine.  
  
Harry et Ron se regardèrent en même temps se doutant qu'un nouveau balai venait de sortir.  
  
Ils se précipitèrent vers l'attroupement et bousculèrent des gens qui leur bloquaient le passage.  
  
La beauté de ce balai dépassait l'imagination.   
  
Il était apparemment translucide et paraissait être fait de verre ce qui était invraisemblable.  
  
En lisant l'affiche, Harry remarqua que ce balai prenait la couleur de l'équipe dans laquelle son propriétaire jouait ou le cas échéant prenait celle de son équipe préférée.   
  
Il était beaucoup plus performant que l'éclair de feu, puisqu'il allait, parait-il, deux fois plus vite et s'adaptait parfaitement au joueur.  
  
Harry aurait aimé avoir ce balai mais se doutait qu'il serait beaucoup trop cher pour lui.  
  
Bien qu'il avait l'argent que lui avaient légué ses parents, il savait que l'achat de cette merveille nommée Ixion aurait fait un trou considérable dans son budget.  
  
Du coin de l'œil, il vit que Ron tournait le dos à la vitrine ce qui l'étonna.  
  
Ce que Harry ignorait, c'était que Ron venait d'apercevoir une jeune fille d'une beauté renversante.   
  
Malgré son amour pour Harry, Ron ne pouvait détacher ses yeux de cette fille.  
  
Il la trouvait très séduisante et il pensait qu'elle devait être vélane ou quelque chose d'autre dans ce genre.  
  
La jeune femme croisa son regard et puis se dirigea vers lui.  
  
Ron n'en croyait pas ses yeux mais dés qu'elle eut atteint l'endroit où il se trouvait elle le dépassa.  
  
Il fut très déçu et se tourna.  
  
-Tu dois être Harry Potter, c'est cela ? fit-elle à Harry.  
  
Harry, hypnotisé par son regard, murmura un vague oui.  
  
-Mon demi-frère m'a beaucoup parlé de toi, dit-elle avec un sourire mystérieux. Je m'appelle Rikku, continua t-elle.   
  
Ce faisant elle tendit sa main et c'est Ron qui la serra.  
  
-Et moi Ron, dit-il avec un air béat sur le visage.  
  
Elle lui sourit en se forçant mais retira sa main et la tendit de nouveau vers Harry.  
  
Celui-ci qui était dans le même état que son ami, lui serra doucement la main.  
  
C'est alors qu'une voix retentit dans sa tête.  
  
Tu m'appartiendras Harry, que tu le veuilles ou non. Je t'aurai, crois-moi et tu seras des notres ce jour-là, oh oui, sois-en sûr.  
  
Il retira vivement sa main comme si quelque chose l'avait brûlé.  
  
Dés que la voix s'était adressée à lui, il avait retrouvé tous ses esprits.  
  
Il s'apprêtait à parler lorsqu'une voix traînante se fit entendre.  
  
-Potter ! Je vois que tu as fait connaissance avec ma demi-sœur, Rikku.   
  
Il se tourna vers Ron.  
  
-Je vois aussi que tu as apporté ton chien avec toi, fit-il d'un air dégoûté.  
  
Il tenait le nouveau balai, Ixion, sur ses épaules qui avait prit la couleur vert et argent de la maison des Serpentard.  
  
Voyant l'air envieux de Ron qui regardait son balai, Drago ajouta.  
  
-Tu peux le prendre en photo si tu veux, vu que tu n'auras jamais l'opportunité d'en avoir un et tu pourras même dormir avec, Weasley.  
  
Se tournant de nouveau vers Harry Drago continua.  
  
-As-tu bien dressé ton chien, Potter?  
  
S'approchant de Ron, Drago le frappa derrière les jambes avec son balai, aprés lui avoir ordonné de tomber.  
  
Ron qui n'avait pas eu le temps de prévoir cette attaque, tomba sur ses genoux.  
  
-Mais c'est qu'il est obéissant ton chien!Effectivement tu l'as très bien appris Potter ! fit-il d'un air faussement épaté.  
  
Harry qui ne tenait plus en place allait se précipiter sur Drago lorsque Patmol(Sirius) se jeta en grognant sur celui-ci qui tomba à la renverse en hurlant.  
  
De la bave coulait sur le visage de Malefoy qui criait à l'aide.   
  
Mais personne, pas même Rikku qui regardait la scène, impuissante, ne tenta de s'interposer.  
  
Harry et Ron qui avaient eu leur revanche, éclataient de rire.   
  
Quand la voix de Lucius Malefoy leur parvinrent, ils s'éclipsèrent discrètement.  
  
Arrivant au Chaudron baveur, ils cherchaient Ginny et Hermione des yeux quand ils se rendirent compte que celles-ci étaient en compagnie de Hagrid.  
  
-Hagrid! S'écrièrent en coeur les deux amis.  
  
Ce dernier se retourna, curieux de voir qui l'appelait.  
  
-Harry! Ron! Venez et joignez-vous à nous pour boire une biérraubeure!  
  
Les garçons vinrent s'asseoir entre les filles et le demi-géant.   
  
Hagrid hurla presque pour se faire entendre à cause du vacarme qui régnait dans le café.  
  
-Tom, deux bierraubeures s'il te plaît!!  
  
Quelques instants plus tard, celui-ci vint leur servir les boissons.  
  
-Tenez Hagrid!  
  
Hagrid se tourna vers Ron.  
  
-Alors Ron, ta soeur m'a dit que c'est toi qui a été choisi par McGonagall comme Capitaine de l'équipe de Quidditch de Gryffondor?  
  
-Oui, j'étais très heureux quand j'ai lu la lettre. J'espère que j'y arriverai!   
  
-Bien sur que tu y arriveras! Tu joues déjà très bien comme batteur.  
  
Ron avait été choisi l'année précédente comme batteur ainsi que Seamus Finnigan pour remplacer les jumeaux.   
  
Il équivalaient largement George et Fred  
  
.  
  
Hagrid se rapprocha de Harry et murmura à son oreille.  
  
-Et ca va mieux, toi?  
  
-Oui bien sur, merci.  
  
-Au fait, Hermione m'a dit pour elle et toi. Je peux te dire que vous en avez mis du temps pour vous rendre compte de vos sentiments l'un pour l'autre!  
  
Harry éclata de rire et regarda Hermione qui croisant son regard, lui rendit son sourire.  
  
Il était soulagé qu'elle ne lui en veuille pas.  
  
Ron prit ensuite la parole pour leur raconter qui ils avaient vu devant le magasin de Quidditch et ce qu'il s'était passé.  
  
-Alors comme ça, Drago a une demi-soeur? Demanda Hagrid.  
  
-Oui et elle était très belle! Fit Ron  
  
-Ah oui?! S'exclama Hermione.  
  
-Oui et de plus elle avait l'air de s'intéresser beaucoup à Harry, hein Harry? Renchéri Ron.  
  
-C'est juste parce que je suis célèbre! Se justifia t-il.  
  
Il vit qu'Hermione ne voyait pas la chose de cet oeil là, et il décida de changer de sujet.  
  
-Au fait, Patmol n'est pas revenu!  
  
A ce moment-là, les parents de Ron revinrent et dirent bonjour à Hagrid.  
  
-Bon, les enfants, il est temps de repartir maintenant.  
  
-D'accord, 'man, dit Ron. Mais où avez-vous mis toutes nos affaires?  
  
-Les jumeaux ont transplané en les emportant. Ils sont tellement content de le faire qu'ils n'arrêtent plus. Bien que cela fait 2 ans, il ne s'en lassent pas.  
  
Ils dirent tous au revoir à leur ami puis prirent de nouveau la poudre de cheminette.  
  
Ils passèrent la fin de la journée à parler de ce qu'ils allaient faire cette année à Poudlard puis montèrent tous se coucher car ils devaient prendre le train à la gare de King's Cross le lendemain de bonne heure.  
  
Harry se coucha cette nuit-là heureux de sa journée.   
  
Il pensa subitement à cette jeune fille, Rikku.   
  
La demi-soeur de Malefoy! Quel dommage, elle était si belle!  
  
Il s'en voulu de penser cela. Il avait Hermione!  
  
Il s'endormit tout en se demandant pour quelle raison Ron avait tellement insisté sur Rikku devant Hermione. 


	9. Une absence inexpliquée

Chapitre 9: Une absence inexpliquée  
  
Harry se retourna. Personne n'était en vue. Mais où était-il donc, bon sang?!  
  
Il était seulement vêtu d'un simple pyjama en coton et il frissonna dans l'immense pièce froide.  
  
L'unique source de chaleur provenait du feu crépitant dans la cheminée de pierre blanche.  
  
Harry se tenait, immobile, au milieu de la pièce.  
  
Il vit une lourde porte en bois d'ébène sur sa droite et se dirigea vers celle-ci à pas de loup.  
  
Il grimaçait à chaque pas qu'il effectuait car ses pieds nus étaient frigorifiés.  
  
Une voix sensuelle s'éleva dans l'air glacial.  
  
-Harry Potter, je t'attendais.  
  
Harry fit volte face et reconnut la propriétaire de la voix qui venait de s'adresser à lui comme étant la demi-soeur de Drago Malefoy.  
  
-Ri..Rikku?!dit-il d'un air surpris.  
  
-Tu sembles étonné de me voir, Harry. Pourquoi?  
  
-Mais, je...qu'est-ce que je fais ici avec toi?Et où se trouve t-on?  
  
-Tu devrais le deviner, non?  
  
-On est...chez les Malefoy?!  
  
Rikku pencha la tête d'un côté, esquissant un joli sourire de ses lèvres pleines.  
  
-Oui. Et tu es en train de rêver, Harry. C'est aussi simple que cela.  
  
-Comment ça, aussi simple que cela! C'est impossible, voyons!  
  
-Ah oui! Alors explique-moi comment tu es arrivé ici et pourquoi tu ne portes que ton pyjama?  
  
Harry ne savait plus quoi dire.  
  
Ses pensées tourbillonnaient à l'intérieur de son esprit.  
  
Il se sentit soudain mal à l'aise. Il se trouvait dans le manoir de Drago Malefoy, ne portant qu'un simple pantalon de pyjama, en compagnie d'une très jolie fille qui n'était pas Hermione.  
  
Rikku s'approcha lentement du jeune homme.  
  
Celui-ci ne bougea pas mais se contenta de la dévisager.  
  
Les flammes du feu de la cheminée reflétaient leur chaleur sur le visage de la jeune fille.  
  
Elle plongea son regard dans celui de Harry et celui-ci, complètement hypnotisé, la contemplait, un grand sourire stupide sur le visage.  
  
-Je te veux Harry, et je t'aurais. Cela tu peux en être sûr!  
  
Rikku posa sa main sur le torse du jeune sorcier et commença à le caresser.  
  
Harry semblait être en transe. Il se contentait de fixer la jeune fille pendant que les doigts de celle-ci s'affairaient sur son torse musclé.  
  
Rikku se colla à lui et ses mains s'activèrent sur le membre gonflé du jeune homme qui, haletant, posa sa bouche sur celle de Rikku.  
  
Ses lèvres étaient d'une douceur divine et la langue d'Harry s'insinua doucement dans sa bouche.  
  
Soudain, les délicieuses caresses de Rikku firent place à de brusques bousculades.  
  
-Les enfants!! Hurla une voix féminine. Réveillez-vous, bon sang! Vous allez rater le train.  
  
Le visage angélique de Rikku laissa la place à celui de Ron encore tout ensommeillé qui poussait Harry, tel un zombie.  
  
Puis, voyant que Harry avait consenti à ouvrir ses yeux, il regagna son lit et s'y recoucha.  
  
Harry n'avait aucun souvenir du rêve qu'il avait fait.  
  
Le seul indice qui aurait pu l'éclairer était l'état de ses draps.  
  
En touchant ceux-ci, il avait remarqué qu'ils étaient humides et qu'ils étaient recouvert de taches blanches suspectes.  
  
Mais il ne s'en soucia pas le moins du monde, étant pratiquement habitué à ce genre de choses(Petit coquin, va!!lol) et se décida à se lever.  
  
Il fut complètement réveillé quand il regarda l'heure sur son réveil; 10.00.  
  
Il s'empressa de réveiller Ron qui commençait déjà à replonger dans les bras de Morphée.  
  
Emergeant sa tête encore toute ébouriffée de sous les couvertures, Ron grogna d'un air mécontent et se laissa tomber du lit avec réticence.  
  
Pendant ce temps, Harry s'était précipité dans la salle de bain afin de se préparer.  
  
Ron avait rejoint son ami dans la salle de bain et fut troublé en apercevant Harry qui ne portait qu'une simple petite serviette à la taille.  
  
Celui-ci, qui sortait de la douche, était encore tout humide et des gouttes d'eau dégoulinaient sur tout son corps, le faisant paraître terriblement sexy aux yeux de Ron qui ne pouvait détacher ceux-ci du corps du brun ténébreux(Il a de la chance, qd même Ron!!Pas vrai?).  
  
Harry ne prêtait pas attention à son ami car pour lui Ron était un garçon, tout comme lui.  
  
Mais si il se serait douté des sentiments qu'éprouvait Ron à son égard, il en aurait été tout autrement!  
  
Une demi-heure plus tard, toutes leurs affaires étaient prêtes ainsi que Hedwige et Coquecigrue qui était tellement excité de retourner à Poudlard qu'il voletait en hululant de façon énervante autour de la chouette blanche.  
  
Celle-ci, qui désapprouvait ce trop plein de bonne humeur, faisait ressentir son mécontentement en essayant de lui administrer des coups de bec.  
  
Cela faisait dans la chambre un boucan considérable et la porte s'ouvrit sur Ginny qui avait l'air passablement agaçée et qui était suivie de prés par Hermione.  
  
-C'est quoi ce. ?!  
  
Coq, qui avait vu la s?ur de son maître arriver, plongea vers celle-ci à toute vitesse.  
  
Ron réussit cependant à l'attraper et à le remettre dans sa cage pour le plus grand plaisir d'Hedwige qui fixait Coq d'un air satisfait.  
  
Hermione sourit et alla embrasser Harry. Celui-ci répondit à son baiser d'une manière chaleureuse.  
  
-Ca va, Harry.arrghh !!  
  
Hermione fut interrompue par les jumeaux qui venaient d'apparaître dans la chambre en transplanant.  
  
Voyant qu'ils avaient fait peur à Hermione, ils éclatèrent d'un rire sonore.  
  
Mais ils s'arrêtèrent en voyant la porte s'ouvrir une nouvelle fois.  
  
C'était Kreacher, l'elfe de maison des Black qui s'avançait lentement vers le groupe.  
  
Le dos voûté, il marmonnait d'un ton grincheux, ne prêtant pas la moindre attention aux personnes présentes dans la pièce.  
  
-Ces sales mioches que le traître de sang(Sirius) a ramené dans la maison de ma maîtresse n'en finissent pas de tout chambouler.oh, oui, ma maîtresse serait furieuse de savoir que ces sales intrus.  
  
Il se tourna vers Hermione et fronça son petit nez d'elfe de maison de dégoût.  
  
-.et cette sang-de-bourbe fassent un bruit pareil.elle me dirait, oh, Kreacher, mon pauvre Kreacher.  
  
Hermione n'avait rien dit quand l'elfe l'avait traité de sang-de-bourbe. Depuis deux ans qu'elle le connaissait, elle avait l'habitude maintenant et de toute façon, elle plaignait trop les Elfes de maison pour se soucier d'une insulte, bien qu'elle soit particulièrement méchante.  
  
Elle était bien la seule à prendre le parti de Kreacher, qui était détesté de tous.  
  
Depuis la 4eme année à Poudlard, elle s'était investi dans une campagne pour la libération des elfes, nommée la S.A.L.E, et était allée jusqu'à leur fabriquer des vêtements lors de la cinquième année, en espérant que ceux-ci les prendraient par mégarde.  
  
Car tout le monde sait que pour libérer un elfe de maison, il suffit juste de lui donner un habit.  
  
C'était en donnant une chaussette à Dobby, l'esclave des Malefoy, que Harry l'avait libéré de l'horrible famille.  
  
Enfin, bref, personne ne prenait la démarche d'Hermione au sérieux, même les elfes de Poudlard qui l'avaient supplié en vain de les laisser tranquille car ils étaient heureux de pouvoir travailler sans être payé.  
  
Car, pour un elfe de maison, être rémunéré équivalait à une horrible honte.  
  
-Vous devriez descendre maintenant, sinon vous allez rater le train. Maman doit être au bord de la crise de nerf, en ce moment !s'exclama Fred.  
  
-Et vous, qu'allez vous faire pendant l'année scolaire ? demanda Harry aux jumeaux Weasley.  
  
Ils haussèrent les épaules mais Georges eut soudain une idée et chuchota quelque chose à Fred.  
  
Celui-ci acquiesca d'un air enthousiaste et ils se tournèrent en même temps vers Kreacher.  
  
-Oh, je pense que l'on va bien s'amuser, n'est-ce pas Fred ?dit Georges avec un sourire sadique dirigé vers l'elfe de maison, qui sentant qu'on parlait de lui, arrêta de bougonner dans son coin.  
  
-Oh, oui ! Justement on cherchait quelqu'un pour goûter à nos nouvelles trouvailles ! répondit Fred, les yeux pétillants de malice.  
  
Kreacher et Hermione eurent un petit cri affolé au même instant.  
  
La jeune fille, furieuse, alla se planter devant les jumeaux en les fixant d'un ?il meurtrier.  
  
-JE VOUS INTERDIS DE TOUCHER À KREACHER !! Hurla t-elle.  
  
Les jumeaux, effarés, sortirent d'un commun accord leur baguette magique.  
  
-SI JAMAIS J'APPRENDS QU..  
  
-SILENCIO, crièrent-ils d'une seule voix.  
  
Hermione continuait à gesticuler dans tous les sens, et sa bouche s'ouvrait et se refermait tandis qu'elle continuait à les réprimander.  
  
Mais elle s'aperçut bien vite qu'aucun son ne sortait de sa bouche et se mit alors à gesticuler de plus belle.  
  
Les jumeaux étaient tout fiers de ce qu'ils venaient de faire et tout le monde éclata de rire bruyamment.  
  
Même Harry alors que Hermione le regardait d'un air suppliant.  
  
Mais leur bonne humeur cessa quand Mme Weasley entra en trombe dans la chambre.  
  
-Mais que se passe t-il ici ?! Nous n'avons pas le temps de s'amuser, il faut que vous preniez le train ! Il va bientôt être 10.30 !  
  
Les jumeaux sentant qu'ils allaient bientôt avoir des problèmes, lancèrent le contre-sort sur Hermione et disparurent en transplanant.  
  
-.JE SATURE, JE N'EN PEUX PLUS, VOUS SAVEZ !! criait encore Hermione qui ne s'était pas aperçu de la présence de Molly Weasley.  
  
Satisfaite d'avoir retrouvé sa voix, elle se tourna alors vers Harry mais elle se rendit compte que la mère de Ron la fixait, toute interdite.  
  
Elle devait très certainement se demander si Hermione n'était pas en train de sombrer dans la folie.  
  
La jeune fille resta sans voix et Molly en profita pour parler, tout en continuant de lancer des regards louches à Hermione.  
  
-Bon, les enfants, prenez vos affaires, les voitures nous attendent en bas. Arthur les a emprunté au Ministére.  
  
Sur ce, elle sortit de la chambre et tous l'entendirent dévaler les escaliers.  
  
Les jeunes gens s'empressèrent d'aller chercher leurs affaires et descendirent dans le hall où se trouvaient déjà les parents de Ginny et Ron ainsi que Remus Lupin.  
  
Percy avait déjà transplané afin d'arriver le plus tôt possible au Ministére et Minerva McGonagall était partie à Poudlard.  
  
Mais quelqu'un d'autre manquait, s'aperçut Harry. Sirius ! Mais pourquoi n'était-il pas là pour lui dire au revoir ?!  
  
Tout simplement parce qu'il ne t'aime pas !dit une voix dans sa tête.  
  
Harry ne pouvait y croire, et fut terriblement déçu de l'absence de Sirius.  
  
Arthur Weasley, qui semblait avoir lu dans l'esprit d'Harry, lui parla d'une voix douce.  
  
-Harry, ne t'inquiètes pas, Sirius avait quelque chose d'important à faire, c'est pourquoi il n'est pas ici mais il m'a dit de te dire qu'il était désolé et qu'il se rattraperait, dit-il avec un sourire malicieux. Tu n'as aucun souci à te faire, tu le verras bien assez tôt, crois-moi !  
  
Harry n'eut pas le temps de répondre car Remus les pressait déjà de partir.  
  
Quand Harry passa devant lui, Remus lui fit un clin d'?il en souriant d'un air mystérieux.  
  
Le jeune sorcier s'étonnait devant tant de mystères et sortit dans l'air frais en tenant la main d'Hermione d'une main et la cage d'Hedwige de l'autre.  
  
Les voitures du Ministére stationnaient devant la maison du parrain de Harry.  
  
Ils s'engouffrèrent chacun leur tour dans les voitures spacieuses.  
  
Quelques instants plus tard, ils se retrouvèrent devant la gare de King's Cross et se précipitèrent sur le quai en portant tous leurs bagages.  
  
La gare débordait de gens moldus et ils eurent du mal à passer a travers le mur qui menait à la voie neuf trois quarts.  
  
Les parents de Ron les regardèrent monter dans le train avec une certaine tristesse.  
  
Ils avaient pourtant l'habitude de ces au revoirs mais n'arrivaient cependant pas à s'y faire.  
  
Le train s'éloigna jusqu'à devenir un petit point à l'horizon.  
  
Harry, Ron, Hermione et Ginny parcoururent l'allée du train gênés par les bagages.  
  
A chaque compartiment, ils rencontrèrent leurs divers amis de Poudlard et étaient heureux de se retrouver avec eux pour une nouvelle année.  
  
Ginny les avaient laissés pour aller rejoindre Seamus Finnigan.  
  
Ron se doutait qu'il se passait quelque chose entre eux et si cela s'avérait vrai, Seamus aurait à faire à Ron.  
  
La nouvelle comme quoi Harry sortait avec Hermione s'était répandue dans tous le train si bien que quand ils étaient enfin arrivés à leurs places, ils étaient à chaque fois dérangés par quelqu'un qui venait se rendre compte par lui-même si cela était vrai qu'ils sortaient ensemble.  
  
Le plus acharné avait été Colin Crivey qui était en sixième année chez les Gryffondors.  
  
Depuis qu'il était rentré à Poudlard, il avait suivi Harry partout et cette fois-ci il avait insisté pour prendre une photo du couple.  
  
Bien que Harry n'était pas amateur de se faire prendre en photo, l'idée avait immédiatement enchantée Hermione qui avait supplié Harry d'accepter et de toute façon Colin Crivey les aurait harcelé jusqu'à ce qu'il obtienne l'accord d'Harry.  
  
Ron admirait le paysage quand la porte du compartiment s'ouvrit à toute volée.  
  
Les trois amis se retournèrent en même temps pour voir Drago Malefoy suivit de Crabbe et de Goyle qui s'avançaient vers eux.  
  
-Tiens, tiens ! Potter, Weasley et Granger ! Quelle mauvaise surprise !  
  
-C'est réciproque Malefoy ! fit Harry d'un ton haineux.  
  
Drago les contempla d'un air dépité.  
  
-A ce qu'il parait, Potter, tu sors avec Granger ? J'aurais honte à ta place, dit-il en frissonnant de dégoût.  
  
Hermione se leva et se mit devant Drago.  
  
Elle tenait une chocogrenouille qui commençait à fondre dans sa main.  
  
-Je te préviens, Malefoy ! Si tu ne t'en vas pas immédiatement, tu vas le regretter !dit-elle d'un air menaçant tout en brandissant son chocolat.  
  
Drago recula en faignant d'être apeuré.  
  
-Au secours ! A moi ! Une sang-de-bourbe me menace ! Elle a un bonbon dans la main !  
  
Les deux gorilles s'esclaffèrent derrière Malefoy.  
  
Hermione s'approcha dangereusement de Drago et approcha sa main de son visage.  
  
-Que veux-tu faire, Granger ! Je te jure que si tu me frappes, tu me le paieras !  
  
-Oh, non ! On dirait juste que tu as une plus belle peau ! Mais dis-moi, Malefoy, c'est que la bave de chien te réussit, ma parole !  
  
Harry et Ron éclatèrent de rire à cette remarque.  
  
Drago s'apprêtait à répondre lorsqu'une jeune fille blonde s'adressa à lui.  
  
-Drago, je t'ai cherché partout. Nous allons bientôt arriver !  
  
Son regard se dirigea vers Hermione et alla s'attarder sur Harry qui rougit de manière considérable.  
  
-Oh, salut Harry !fit-elle avec un grand sourire. Tu vas bien ?  
  
-Euh.oui et..et toi ?  
  
-Oui très bien, merci.  
  
Elle se détourna et s'en alla suivit de Drago qui les regarda une dernière fois, un sourire narquois plaqué sur le visage.  
  
Hermione, qui avait perçut l'embarras de son petit ami face à Rikku, se retint de lui sauter au visage.  
  
-Je dois aller prévenir les premières années de notre arrivée imminente, dit-elle d'un ton sec.  
  
Elle sortit en claquant la porte si fort que la vitre vibra dangereusement.  
  
Ron sourit intérieurement.  
  
L'année promettait d'être mouvementée. 


	10. Une bien agreable surprise

Chapitre dix: Une bien agréable surprise  
  
Quand Harry descendit du train en compagnie de Ron, il chercha des yeux Hermione mais celle-ci restait introuvable. Il s'en voulait terriblement de la façon dont il avait réagi face à la demi- s?ur de Malefoy. Un sentiment de malaise s'insinua au creux de son estomac pendant qu'il se dirigeait vers les calèches. Une voix sonore se fit entendre dans la chaude tiédeur de la nuit sombre. -Les premières années par ici, s'il vous plaît, dit Hagrid. L'ombre d'un sourire se dessina sur ses lèvres tandis qu'il se remmemorait son arrivée à la gare de Pré-au-Lard lors de sa première année. Il avait tellement été soulagé de voir Hagrid, qui avait été pratiquement la seule personne qu'il connaissait.. Ce dernier lui adressa le même clin d'?il qu'il lui avait fait ce soir-là. Harry monta dans la calèche en compagnie de son ami Ron. Celle-ci allait se mettre en route quand une jeune fille s'y engouffra à toute vitesse. C'était Rikku. Les deux garçons se tournérent vers elle, visiblement étonnés de la voir là. Elle prit place à côté de Harry qui se colla contre la paroi de la diligence, gêné. -Salut ! -Euh.Mais tu n'es pas partie avec les premiéres années ? -Ben..non, pourquoi ? Et je rentre directement en septième année alors. -Oui mais les nouveaux élèves doivent traverser le lac jusqu'à Poudlard en barques ! -Oh !Je ne savais pas, je. Elle fit mine de vouloir descendre quand Ron lui prit le bras. -Eh, attends !Tu vas te blesser si tu sautes maintenant que nous sommes en route ! Et puis de toute façon c'est trop tard, les autres sont surement deja sur le lac ! Rikku haussa les épaules et se renfonça sur la banquette douillette. Voulant faire la conversation, elle prit la parole. -Et votre amie, elle n'est pas là ? -Hermione ? Euh. non, elle est prèféte-en-chef donc elle doit s'occuper des premières années. -Ah ! Drago aussi est prefet-en-chef ! -Ca m'étonne pas, fit Ron sèchement. -Dis-moi, euh.Ron.c'est ça ? Celui-ci approuva d'un signe de tête tout en évitant de la regarder. -Je crois savoir que tu, enfin toi et beaucoup d'autres personnes, n'aimez pas mon demi-frère. -Noooonnn, il doit y avoir une erreur ! dit Ron d'un ton ironique. Rikku l'ignora et continua à parler. -Et en fin de compte j'aimerai bien, contrairement à Drago, avoir de bonnes relations avec le plus de personnes possibles vu que je suis nouvelle et que je vais voir Poudlard pour la première fois et. Harry l'interrompit. -Tu sais, si tu vas à Serpentard avec Drago, je pense que tu n'auras pas beaucoup d'amis. Et, sinon, avant de venir ici, tu faisais tes études dans quelle école ? -Durmstrang. -Désolé de te décevoir Rikku, mais il y a effectivement de fortes chances que tu ailles à Serpentard. -Mais. Elle n'eut pas le temps de terminer sa phrase car ils venaient d'arriver et Ron la poussa brusquement pour la forcer à descendre. Elle fut impressionnée par la beauté du Château et s'extasia sur sa grandeur. Le sommet de ce dernier semblait transpercer le voile sombre du ciel nuageux. Rikku se laissa emporter par la foule d'élèves qui grimpaient les quelques marches du perron menant au grand Hall. Elle se sentit mal à l'aise au milieu de tous ces visages inconnus. Ressaisis-toi ma grande, se dit-elle. Tu as une mission à accomplir, bon sang ! Ce n'est pas le moment de baisser les bras. Elle avait suivi les instructions de son maître à la lettre et but la dernière goutte de la fiole la veille. Drago était déçu qu'elle ne serait pas envoyée à Serpentard, comme lui. Cela va ternir ma réputation, avait-il dit. Elle aussi aurait préféré aller à Serpentard mais le Maître le voulait ainsi, alors elle n'avait pas d'autre choix que de se plier à ses ordres. Lachant un soupir de frustration, elle se dirigea vers les portes de la Grande Salle et se mit derriére celles-ci pendant que le flot d'élèves qui n'étaient pas de 1ére année passait devant ses yeux. Quelqu'un lui toucha l'épaule et elle sursauta. -Rikku ! Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? Viens ! Drago l'emmena à l'interieur de la piéce vers la table des Serpentard. Tout en se laissant conduire par son demi-frére la jeune fille ne put s'empêcher d'admirer le ciel magique qui reproduisait exactement la texture du véritable ciel. Des centaines de chandelles qui flottaient dans l'air, éclairaient la Grande Salle de leur douce lumière. Pendant que Rikku decouvrait peu à peu la magie de la salle, Harry, lui, s'appretait à y entrer quand une voix bourru se fit entendre. -Harry ! Le jeune sorcier se retourna pour voir Hagrid qui se frayait un passage parmi les eleves surexcités afin de l'approcher. Il lui donna une grande tape dans le dos ce qui eut pour effet de destabiliser completement Harry qui se retrouva projeté contre Pansy Parkinson qui trebucha dans sa longue cape de sorcier et s'etala de tout son long sous les éclats de rires des élèves de Gryffondor. Elle se releva bien vite, le visage rouge de honte et jeta un regard furieux vers celui qui venait de la faire tomber. Mais avant qu'elle ne puisse dire à Harry tout le mal qu'elle pensait de lui, Hagrid l'emmena hors de la foule. Tout en continuant de rire, Harry suivit Hagrid qui semblait l'emmener dans le bureau du Directeur. Arrivant devant la gargouille de pierre qui gardait l'accés au bureau de Dumbledore, il prononça le mot de passe. -Tournicoti, Tournicota. Harry eut un sourire à la pensée que Dumbledore était toujours aussi farfelu. Après avoir monté les escaliers de pierre en colimaçon, ils se retouverent devant la porte du bureau quand Severus Rogue en sortit. Il avait l'air d'être aux anges et sourit même à Harry qui failli tomber en bas des escaliers tellement il était surpris. -Bonsoir Hagrid ! -Euh Bonsoir prof.euh.Severus !! Hagrid semblait être aussi decontenancé que Harry et tout en haussant les sourcils d'incomprehension face au comportement etrange du professeur de potions, il penetra dans le bureau d'Albus Dumbledore précédé de Harry. Le directeur se trouvait au milieu de la piéce en charmante compagnie. Une jeune femme se tenait au centre de la pièce. Elle portait une longue robe noire avec un decolleté assez avantageux. Sa tenue était assez particulière puisque un enchevetrement de ceintures remplacait le tissu du bas de la robe qui laissait entrevoir qu'elle portait des portes-jarretelles noirs transparents. Ses cheveux tréssés d'un noir d'ebene étaient relevés en un chignon d'où s'echappaient plusieurs meches. Ses yeux d'un rouge etrange contrastaient avec la paleur de sa peau. Quant à ses lèvres, satinées de violet, elles formaient une moue boudeuse irresistible. Elle portait comme seul bijou un collier de grosses perles violettes qui retombait sur la naissance de sa poitrine.(Reconnaisez-vous la jeune femme ?! Enfin pour ceux qui connaissent ! Dites-le moi si c'est le cas !) Harry resta bouche bée. Il ne s'étonnait plus du comportement de Rogue maintenant qu'il avait probablement devant les yeux la cause de sa très bonne humeur ! La jeune femme étira les levres en un sourire sensuel et prit la parole. -Alors, c'est toi le celebre Harry Potter ? Celui-ci aquiesca tout en avalant difficilement sa salive. Mais Albus se mit entre eux et prit Harry par les épaules en lui souriant chaleureusement. -Harry ! Te voilà ! Alors tu vas bien ? -Euh.oui très bien professeur, merci. Le directeur se redressa et s'adressa à Hagrid. -Hagrid, accompagnez notre nouvelle professeur à la grande salle, j'aimerai m'entretenir avec Harry seul à seul. -Bien sûr, monsieur. La jeune femme suivit le garde-chasse d'un pas langoureux en direction de la sortie. Harry pencha la tête sur le côté afin de la suivre des yeux mais il ne vit que le visage de Dumbledore qui fit la même chose pour l'empêcher de regarder, froncant les sourcils. Harry redressa la tête en rougissant et il se maudit de son comportement incorrecte envers sa nouvelle professeur de. Mais de quoi au fait ?.mais oui de Défense contre les Forces du Mal, suis- je bête ! C'était le seul poste vacant à Poudlard. Oh non ! Rikku et maintenant, la professeur ! Hermione n'appreciera pas cette nouvelle venue ! Un raclement de gorge le ramena à la réalité. -Harry, je suis désolé pour les evenements de cet été. J'aurais du te faire surveiller plus souvent. Tout cela ne serait pas arrivé si on aurait su en quoi consistaient les projets nefastes de Voldemort. Et. -Non ! Ce n'est pas de votre faute ! De toute façon, Les Dursleys.enfin, ils n'auraient jamais voulu nous accompagner chez Sirius. Ils étaient trop borné et apeurés par tout ce qui relatait à la magie ! Je suis sûr que. Sa vue se brouilla, et il ne put continuer sa phrase car un flot de bile remontait dans sa gorge. -Oh, ne parlons plus de cela ! Je ne voulais pas te faire de la peine. Il ne faut plus que tu y penses ! Aujourd'hui est le jour de la rentrée et il faut que tu profites du temps qu'il te reste avant de commencer les cours à t'amuser. Et je voulais te parler de l'endroit où tu iras quand tu auras fini l'année, Harry. Il me faut te dire. Il s'interrompit. -Par Odin !! Je n'avais pas vu l'heure ! Le banquet m'était completement sorti de l'esprit ! Harry ! Rejoins-nous à la grande salle, vite ! A peine avait-il terminé sa phrase qu'il disparut en claquant des doigts. Harry se depecha donc de redescendre du bureau et se mit à courir en direction du lieu où se trouvait le banquet. Les murs répercutaient le martelement de ses pas sur le marbre froid au fur et à mesure qu'il avançait. Bientôt, il entendit le brouhaha habituel des soirées dans la Grande Salle. -Ohhh, mais c'est le petit pote Potter !! Pour accompagner ses paroles, Peeves lui lança un ballon rempli d'eau qu'il reçu de plein fouet. Ce fut donc un Harry trempé de la tête aux pieds, degoulinant de partout( ms là il est habillé, c pa comme ds la salle de bain !! ^_- !)qui fit une entrée remarquée dans la Grande Salle. Un silence soudain tomba sur la Salle et toutes les têtes se tournaient vers lui tandis qu'il progressait jusqu'à sa table. Le professeur McGonagall se tenait debout à côté du Choixpeau Magique qui se trouvait sur le tabouret. Rikku était immobile devant le Choixpeau. Elle était comme petrifiée et elle lui adressa un faible sourire. Harry s'assit tandis que Ron le bombardait de questions. Il ne repondit à aucune d'entre elle puisque tout le monde continuait de les fixer et quand Ron s'en rendit compte, il sembla se ratatiner sur lui- même tandis que ses oreilles devenaient écarlates. Non sans une certaine appréhension, Rikku s'avanca prudemment en direction du Choixpeau. Minerva le prit dans ses mains pendant que la jeune fille prenait place sur le tabouret lancant des regards craintifs autour d'elle. Le professeur plaça le Choixpeau sur la tête de Rikku. Celle-ci sursauta lorsque le chapeau lui parla dans son esprit. -Mmh.Je vois beaucoup de choses dans ta tête.notamment une grande soif de pouvoir et de succés.du courage et d'autres grandes qualités aussi..Serpentard est la maison qui te conviendrait le mieux !! Rikku ferma les yeux avec force tout en esperant ne pas être envoyée à Serpentard car cela equivaudrait à un echec lamentable. -Cependant.je ne suis pas certain de cela.c'est très bizarre car tu me fait penser à une autre personne et enfin je ne me suis pas trompé en l'envoyant à. La jeune fille ouvrit les yeux avec un espoir fou au fond d'elle même. Peut-etre allait-il l'envoyer à. -GRYFFONDOR !! Un grand sourire se forma sur ses levres et tout en rendant le Choixpeau à Minerva McGonagall, elle se précipita à la table de sa nouvelle maison sous les regards circonspects de certaines personnes. Mais malgré la surprise des Gryffondors d'accueillir une Malefoy à leur table, elle fut applaudie chaleureusement. Harry et Ron se regardérent en même temps, la même question au bout des levres. Même Hermione qui se trouvait en face de Ron, leur adressa un regard teinté de surprise. Le professeur McGonagall se contenta de froncer les sourcils et emmena le Choixpeau hors de la salle. Severus Rogue quant à lui, semblait franchement suspect envers la décision du chapeau d'autant plus que la mére de Rikku se trouvait être une mangemort. Enfin, bon, on pouvait toujours esperer que la fille n'aurait pas le même destin que la mere. Le directeur se leva et reclama le silence. -Je souhaite la bienvenue à tous les nouveaux eleves de cette année et bien que vous devez le repas avec beaucoup d'impatience, il me reste à vous présenter d'autres personnes. Il se tourna vers la nouvelle jeune femme qui lui sourit et se leva. -Je vous présente votre nouvelle professeur, Melle Lulu Braska. Tout les eleves applaudirent avec ferveur surtout les garçons qui lui jetaient un regard d'envie. -Melle Braska vous enseignera le cours de Potions à partir de cette année. -Quoi ! s'exclama Ron. Mais..mais Rogue, c'est lui le prof de Potions ! Harry le regarda et haussa les epaules. Il s'était bien trompé en croyant que c'était leur nouvelle prof de DCFM. Même si Dumbledore n'avait pas entendu Ron, il expliqua la situation. -Elle remplacera Severus Rogue qui a eu la gentillesse d'accepter de vous enseigner la Defense contre les Forces du Mal. Tous les élèves fixèrent Dumbledore, la bouche grande ouverte et les yeux arrondis. On aurait dit qu'ils avaient tous été stupefixés. Seule la table des Serpentards firent une ovation au directeur de leur maison. Les nouveaux eleves, eux se contenterent d'applaudir timidement ne connaissant pas Severus Rogue comme le connaissaient les anciens eleves. Quant à Rogue, il semblait boire du petit lait. Le directeur leva les mains afin d'apaiser le comportement des Serpentards et prit la parole. -Mais, ce n'est pas tout. Personne n'ignore le retour de Voldemort(il ignora les cris de frayeur et continua) et qu'il a retrouvé toute sa puissance. C'est pour cette raison que j'ai décidè de nommer à ce poste deux professeur au lieu d'un seul. Severus faillit tomber de sa chaise. Harry le comprenait malgré sa repulsion pour le professeur. Cela faisait tellement longtemps qu'il convoitait le poste qu'il devait être furieux d'avoir un autre professeur avec lui pour enseigner. Et un sentiment de joie l'empara tandis qu'il savourait l'expression de fureur mêlée à de la curiosité de Severus Rogue . -Je veux juste vous prevenir de rester bien tranquillement à vos places et de ne pas prendre peur. Il a été totalement innocenté et vous ne courrez aucun danger, je vous l'assure. Harry ressentait une etrange et agreable sensation au fond de lui-même. Mais quand les Grandes Portes s'ouvrirent et qu'il reconnut celui dont parlait Dumbledore, son visage se decomposa. Lucius Malefoy remontait l'allée à grand pas et se posta devant la table des professeurs face à Dumbledore. Celui-ci semblait étonné et il s'entretint avec leur visiteur pendant quelques secondes. Puis Lucius reprit le chemin inverse, tout en jetant un regard glacial à sa belle-fille et à Harry. Rikku fit mine d'avoir de la peine mais tout cela avait été prévu depuis le début. Lucius devait venir se plaindre au directeur de la decision du Choixpeau pour eviter les soupcons. Mais comme le Choixpeau prenait toujours la bonne decision, elle resterait neanmoins à Gryffondor. -Je suis désolé de cette interruption et où en étais-je déjà.ah,oui !Merci Minerva.. Veuillez applaudir votre nouveau et second professeur Mr Sirius Black !! Tandis qu'un Sirius transformé apparut, seulement les gens qui savaient déjà qu'il était veritablement innocent lui prodiguerent un accueil enthousiaste. Harry en aurait pleuré de joie. Rogue, lui, en aurait pleuré de dépit. Les eleves semblaient tetanisés tellement la crainte les clouait sur leur chaises. Ceux de Serpentard le huerent mais ils furent calmés par le regard que leur lança Albus. En passant devant son filleul, Sirius lui fit un clin d'?il mais Harry trop content d'avoir son parrain avec lui, se jeta immediatement dans ses bras. Hermione et Ginny étaient en larmes et Ron semblait avoir une poussière dans l'?il car il ne cessait de se frotter les yeux en jurant. Hagrid lui s'essuyait les yeux avec un vieux mouchoir de la taille d'un drap. Les professeurs membres de l'Ordre du Phénix les couvaient d'un regard bienveillant. Enfin Harry retourna s'asseoir et Sirius prit place entre Hagrid et Minerva. La soirée se déroula magnifiquement bien. Dumbledore avait enfin réussi à convaincre les eleves apeurés qu'ils étaient hors de danger car Sirius venait d'être innocenté. Le repas était comme a son habitude succulent et à la fin de celui-ci les élèves s'en allèrent vers leurs salles communes respectives, repus. Sirius raccompagna Harry jusqu'à celle de Gryffondor. Il lui expliqua en chemin qu'on avait retrouvé Peter Pettigrow et que suite à cela Sirius avait totalement été innocenté. Il se trouvait au Ministére quand Harry était parti à Poudlard et c'était pour cela qu'il n'avait pu lui dire au revoir. Ils arrivèrent enfin devant le portrait de la grosse dame mais ne savaient pas le mot de passe. Hermione arriva en courant et cria toute essouflée que le mot de passe était Elfe de Maison. Elle semblait avoir rerouvé sa bonne humeur et alla embrasser Sirius. Celui-ci les laissa en leur souhaitant une bonne nuit. Harry se disait qu'effectivement elle allait être bonne puisque son parrain se trouvait à Poudlard, qu'il avait retrouvé son chez lui et qu'Hermione retrouvait de nouveau le sourire. Ron laissa le couple et monta se coucher dans le dortoir des garçons. Harry ne prit pas la direction du dortoir des garçons, mais celle de la chambre de Préfète-en-Chef d'Hermione. Non, la nuit n'allait pas être bonne mais tout simplement excellente.  
  
REVIEWS REVIEWS REVIEWS REVIEWS REVIEWS REVIEWS REVIEWS REVIEWS . 


	11. Un reveil solitaire

Chapitre11 :  
  
Galaad : Merci pour ta review qui m'a fait franchement très plaisir même si Lockhart était trop Lockhart !!lol ! Mais bon j'adore son caractére alors voilà !! Dis-moi ce que tu trouve d'autre qui est exagéré pour toi, je pourrais corriger par la suite comme ca !! Voilà donc la suite !! Gros bisous !  
  
Bon alors voici le chapitre 11, Et bonne lecture à tout le monde ! Bisous, Linoa2112.  
  
Harry se réveilla en sursaut, le front moite et brûlant. Mais, chose rare en ce moment, sa cicatrice ne lui faisait pas mal.  
  
Il tâta les draps à côté de lui et fut surpris de n'y trouver personne. Il se mit sur son côté et lança un regard sur l'oreiller inoccupé d'Hermione.  
  
Harry pouvait encore voir les contours qu'avait laissé la tête de sa petite- amie grâce aux reflets argentées de la pleine lune.  
  
Il se surprit à penser à son ancien professeur Remus Lupin.  
  
Celui-ci était en fait un loup-garou et pendant qu'il enseignait à Poudlard, Remus se réfugiait toujours à chaque pleine lune dans la cabane hurlante afin de ne blesser personne.  
  
Harry se demanda où Remus Lupin avait trouvé refuge depuis qu'il avait quitté volontairement son poste d'enseignant lors de sa troisième année d'études.  
  
Peut-être se contentait-il de demander à Molly Weasley de bien fermer sa porte à clé de l'extérieur afin qu'il ne puisse pas sortir de sa chambre.  
  
Un sourire se dessina sur ses lèvres quand il imagina la tête que devaient faire M. et Mme Weasley la nuit, lorsque les hurlements de Remus se mêlaient à ceux de Kreacher, l'elfe de maison des Blacks.  
  
Kreacher avait une peur bleue de Remus Lupin lorsqu'il se transformait en loup-garou. Dés que la pleine lune apparaissait, l'elfe de maison se cachait dans un coin et tremblait de tous ses membres en gémissant le nom de sa maîtresse.  
  
Harry s'étira longuement et roula sur lui-même en emportant les draps moelleux avec lui. S'asseyant au bord du lit, les yeux bouffis de fatigue, il se demandait ce que faisais Hermione.  
  
Le réveil sur sa droite lui indiquait 6 h du matin. Et généralement, Hermione dormait comme une souche à cette heure-là.  
  
De plus, la soirée avait été épuisante pour tous les deux car ils avaient pleinement profité de l'intimité de la chambre de préfète d'Hermione.  
  
Harry se leva, enfila un caleçon et franchit la porte qui séparait la chambre du couloir. Il se dirigea vers le dortoir des garçons et pénétra dans la pénombre de la chambre encore silencieuse.  
  
On n'entendait que des bruits de respiration et de bruissement de draps tandis que l'un ou l'autre s'agitait dans son sommeil.  
  
Hedwige, dont la cage trônait sur la garde-robe de Harry en compagnie de celle de Coq, hulula de contentement en voyant son maître arriver.  
  
-Chhhuuutt, Hedwige, chuchota-t-il, tu vas réveiller tout le monde ! Harry se figea en voyant Neville gigoter dans son lit.  
  
-Oh noon, j'ai encore raté ma potion ! Harry plaignit le pauvre Neville tellement traumatisé par Rogue qu'il en rêvait même la nuit.  
  
Mais tout ça serait fini puisqu'ils avaient dorénavant une nouvelle professeur de Potions. Et puis, même si Rogue leur enseignait cette année le cours de Défense Contre les Forces du Mal, il n'était pas seul.  
  
Il y avait Sirius aussi, son parrain qui avait été innocenté cet été. Prononcer ces paroles était un vrai délice pour Harry.  
  
Innocenté ! Il n'arrivait toujours pas à y croire. C'était trop merveilleux pour être vrai.  
  
Harry s'approcha à pas de loup du lit de Ron et le bouscula pour le réveiller. Comme Ron avait le sommeil assez lourd, il n'y eu aucune réaction.  
  
Il dut répéter l'opération plusieurs fois et a force de persévérance, Harry obtint ce qu'il voulait. Ron se réveilla en grognant.  
  
-Hum, Harry ! Mais qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? -Dis-moi tu n'as pas vu Hermione ?  
  
Ron le fixa, ahuri. -Quoi ?! Euh, si, attends.  
  
Il souleva sa couette aux couleurs de leur maison Gryffondor et baissa les yeux en dessous. -Allez viens Hermione, Harry t'attends ! dit-il d'un ton ironique.  
  
-Non, sérieusement Ron, je ne sais absolument pas où elle peut être et puis ce n'est pas à son habitude de sortir comme ça, la nuit, seule. -Mais qu'est-ce que tu veux que j'en sache, moi ? J'étais en train de dormir ! Et puis comment tu sais qu'elle est seule, justement.  
  
-Quoi ! Mais avec qu'est-ce que tu sous-entend ? Qu'Hermione est avec un autre garçon ? -Ben, je ne sais pas moi, mais je ne la vois pas aller à la bibliothèque en pleine nuit alors que les cours n'ont même pas commencé ! Je sais bien qu'elle adore y aller pour étudier mais si c'est le cas, ça devient complètement ridicule !  
  
Ron avait parlé trop fort et Seamus Finnigan lui lança un oreiller pour le faire taire. Il baissa donc d'un ton, évitant de réveiller tous ses camarades qui dormaient d'un profond sommeil de peur de subir leurs remontrances.  
  
-Ecoute, Harry, je ne veux pas te blesser en disant ça mais j'aimerai me reposer car je te signale que demain on commence les cours. Et puis, je n'en peux rien si tu n'arrives pas à garder Hermione dans ton lit, si tu vois ce que je veux dire, fit-il malicieusement.  
  
-Ehh, mais. Harry n'eut pas le temps de finir sa phrase car la porte s'ouvrit en grinçant et trois silhouettes féminines s'engouffrèrent dans la chambre des garçons.  
  
-Hermione ! Harry commençait à s'inquiéter sincèrement pour toi ! Tu n'as pas honte de lui faire une peur pareille !! La jeune fille eut un sourire mystérieux et enlaça Harry par le coup.  
  
-Désolée mais j'avais quelques petites choses à faire ! -Ah bon et quoi exactement ? Si je ne me montre pas trop indiscret, bien entendu, fit Harry en riant.  
  
-Ginny, Rikku et moi-même avons discuté un peu dans la salle commune. Rikku ignorait plein de choses sur Poudlard alors, nous avons tout simplement comblé ses lacunes ! -A six heures du matin ?! s'exclama Harry.  
  
-A cinq heure pour être exacte, fit Ginny tout en regardant du côté de Seamus. -N'y pense même pas Ginny ! dit Ron d'un ton sans réplique. Ginny fixa son frère, interdite et fit l'innocente.  
  
-Euh si ça ne vous dérange pas, j'aimerai bien aller prendre mon petit- déjeuner maintenant que tout le monde est réveillé- Neville ronfla bruyamment- ou presque, dit Rikku, gênée.  
  
Tout le monde fut d'accord et le petit groupe se sépara en deux. Les filles se dirigèrent vers le dortoir des filles(lol !) et les garçons restèrent où ils étaient.  
  
Une demi-heure plus tard, après s'être préparé, ils se retrouvèrent dans la grande salle qui commençait seulement à se remplir.  
  
Ils s'étaient tous installés à la table des Gryffondors et avaient commencé à déjeuner quand les emplois du temps furent distribués.  
  
-Non mais regarde-moi ça, Harry ! La semaine est remplie de cours ! Comment on va faire pour survivre à ça !!fit Ron tragiquement.  
  
-Je ne sais pas si tu es au courant mais nous avons les A.S.P.I.C.S à la fin de l'année alors c'est normal si notre emploi du temps est très chargé !!  
  
-Regarde le mercredi, on a aucun cours sauf. -C'est vrai, Dumbledore m'avait dit qu'on apprendrait à transplaner à Poudlard.  
  
-Mais, Harry ce n'est pas possible, on.. -NE PEUT PAS TRANSPLANER DANS L'ENCEINTE DE POUDLARD, OUI, ON LE SAIT ! s'écrièrent Ron et Harry d'une même voix.  
  
Hermione, vexée, leur lança un regard noir tandis que Ginny et Rikku éclataient de rire. -Peut-être qu'il y a une salle spéciale pour apprendre à transplaner, je ne sais pas moi ! Ou alors Dumbledore se servira d'un sort pour que l'on puisse le faire !  
  
-Oui, peut-être que tu as raison Harry. En attendant on a cours avec Sirius seulement demain. Je me demande comment il va s'en sortir avec le professeur Rogue. -Ouais, j'ai hâte de voir ça !  
  
Rikku se leva et s'excusa. -Je reviens tout de suite, je dois aller voir Draco. -Moi, je dois retourner dans la salle commune pour prendre mes livres , fit Ginny.  
  
Le trio les regarda partir et ce fut Ron qui rompit le silence. -Je n'ai pas trop confiance en Rikku. C'est la demi-s?ur de Malefoy !!  
  
-Elle est très gentille, je t'assure Ron. Moi, je l'aime bien. Et puis elle n'a pas la mentalité d'une Serpentard ! Qu'est-ce que tu en penses Harry.  
  
La phrase lui vint spontanément, comme si on lui avait ordonné de dire cela ; -Je pense qu'on peut lui faire confiance et puis, le choixpeau ne se trompe jamais lorsqu'il envoie une personne dans une maison, je me trompe.  
  
Ses deux amis acquiescèrent, soulagés.  
  
Cependant, Harry ne pouvait s'empêcher de penser que Rikku n'avait pas tout à fait les qualités d'une Gryffondor, bien au contraire.  
  
Mais cela, il ne pouvait pas le dire à Ron et Hermione.  
  
Car à chaque fois qu'il voulait faire part de ses doutes concernant Rikku à ses deux amis, les mots s'emmêlaient dans son esprit et il disait tout le temps quelque chose d'autre à la place.  
  
Et c'était bien dommage. 


	12. La Confrontation

Salut! Alors voici le chapitre 12, j'espere que vous l'apprecierez.  
  
Galaad: Merci pour ta review. Ce chapitre ci est un peu plus long. J'espere qu'il te contentera!@ +  
  
Bonne lecture!!  
  
Linoa2112  
  
Chapitre 12: La confrontation  
  
-Hé Harry!  
  
Le gryffondor tourna la tête pour voir Neville Longdubat courir vers lui.  
  
Harry haussa les sourcils, attendant que son ami prenne la parole.  
  
Celui-ci tout essouflé, se pencha en avant pour reprendre son souffle avant de parler d'une voix aigu à cause de l'effort qu'il venait de faire.  
  
-Est-ce que vous avez vu la note dans la salle commune?  
  
-Quelle note?! s'exclamerent-ils d'une seule et même voix.  
  
-On a cours de Defense contre les Forces du mal au cinquième étage ce matin.  
  
Hermione fronça les sourcils et verifia son emploi du temps.  
  
-Mais Neville, ce n'est pas possible. On a cours de potions avec la nouvelle prof et de toute façon même si on aurait eu cours de Defense contre les forces contre les forces du mal ce serait dans les cachots.  
  
-Et pourquoi ce serait dans les cachots?demanda Harry.  
  
-Mais parce que le professeur Rogue nous as tout le temps fait cours dans les cachots! Je ne vois pas pourquoi cela changerait maintenant qu'il ne nous enseigne plus les potions!  
  
-Non tu as tort, Hermione!  
  
La jeune fille fixa Ron avec des yeux ronds, totalement incrédule.  
  
-Pardon?  
  
Personne ne lui avait jamais parler de la sorte. Comment osait-il !  
  
-Ben, oui, continua t-il, mal à l'aise. Maintenant que Sniffle a été nommé professeur avec Rogue, celui-ci ne va plus faire cours dans les cachots, c'est logique! Et puis de toute façon je le savais. N'oublie pas que j'ai été prefet il y a deux ans!!  
  
En effet, Ron avait été nommé prefet en même temps que Hermione lors de leur cinquieme année mais il avait ensuite rendu son insigne à Dumbledore (je ne sais pas si ils peuvent faire ça mais dans ma fic, oui!!lol) preferant laisser Hermione se charger seule de faire regner l'ordre.  
  
C'était plus amusant de pouvoir faire ce qu'il voulait sans entendre à chaque fois Hermione lui rabacher l'eternel:  
  
-Tu es prefet, Ron! N'oublies pas, tu dois donner l'exemple aux autres eleves!!Tu es prefet Ron!  
  
Ce n'est pas pour autant qu'elle ne le sermonait plus, mais il était beaucoup plus tranquille ainsi.  
  
-Mais enfin, moi je l'ignorais et pourtant je suis Prefete-en-Chef!!fit Hermione d'une voix etrangement perçante.  
  
-Non, en fait c'est Harry qui me l'a dit! Il le tient de Sniffle!s'exclama Ron.  
  
-Ah, je prefere ça!dit-elle avec un certain soulagement.  
  
La sonnerie se fit entendre et le groupe se dirigea donc vers les escaliers pour se rendre à leur premier cours du trimestre.  
  
Ils arriverent bientôt devant la porte et Rikku vint à leur rencontre.  
  
Draco Malefoy et ses deux acolytes étaient déjà là aussi.  
  
Rikku adressa un sourire timide à Harry et s'approcha de lui.  
  
-J'ai vu la note dans notre salle commune et j'en ai profité pour prevenir Draco.  
  
Il n'avait pas été mis au courant. Tu ne trouve pas ça bizarre?  
  
Harry aquiesca en hochant la tête tout en fixant mechamment les Serpentards qui eclataient de rire suite à une phrase que Malefoy venait de prononcer.  
  
Il n'avait pas bien saisi tous les mots mais il se doutait que cela avait rapport avec la nomination de Ron au poste de Capitaine.  
  
Il était tout simplement jaloux.  
  
Harry s'aprêtait à lui lancer une repartie cinglante lorsque Sirius apparut, la mine fraîche et rejouie.  
  
Il était apparemment de trés bonne humeur.  
  
-Pourquoi le Professeur Rogue n'est-il pas encore arrivé? Demanda Draco Malefoy de sa voix traînante habituelle.  
  
Sirius lui adressa un sourire eclatant et haussa les epaules.  
  
-Peut-être qu'il ne s'est pas reveillé??Qui sait??  
  
Harry commença à avoir de profonds doutes envers son parrain.  
  
Les Serpentards qui n'ont pas eu le message, Rogue qui n'est pas toujours pas arrivé alors qu'il est toujours en avance à ses cours.  
  
Cela semblait si suspect que ça en était preque grotesque.   
  
Mais bon, il n'allait quand même pas se plaindre parce qu'il n'allait peut-être pas voir Rogue de la journée!  
  
Sa bonne humeur retomba quand ils prirent place dans la classe.  
  
A peine Sirius avait-il fermé la porte qu'elle se rouvrit avec force laissant entrer un Rogue fou de rage.  
  
-Eh bien, cela ne se fait pas de faire attendre ses eleves, Snivellus!fit Sirius d'un on moqueur.  
  
-Ne m'appelles pas comme cela! Je te previens que tu le regretteras Black! Vociféra Rogue.  
  
Ils ne pretaient pas attention aux eleves qui suivaient déjà l'echange avec avidité mis à part Hermione qui levait déjà les yeux au ciel , exaspérée.  
  
-J'aimerai que tu m'expliques la raison de ce changement de salle si soudain!!  
  
-Soudain! Mais enfin, j'ai demandé la permission pas plus tard que ce matin au directeur! Dit Sirius avec un air innocent peint sur le visage.  
  
-Heureusement que le professeur Dumbledore m'en a gentiment averti ce matin! Il a cru bon de me le RAPPELER!!  
  
Même si Harry eprouvait un profond respect pour le professeur Dumbledore, il l'aurait bien traité de tous les noms d'oiseaux existants.  
  
-J'avais pris la peine de mettre une affiche dans la salle des professeurs mais peut-être que tes cheveux gras t'ont obscurci la vue!  
  
Rogue poussa un rugissement et commenca à sortir sa baguette de sa poche.  
  
Hermione se cacha les yeux, ne voulant pas assister à un spectacle aussi désolant.  
  
Harry quant à lui semblait ne pas pouvoir detacher les yeux de cet "affrontement".  
  
-J'avais pourtant bien prevenu Dumbledore qu'il faisait une erreur en te nommant professeur, Black!  
  
Quelle abomination d'engager un criminel pour travailler dans une ecole.  
  
-Je peux te dire la même chose, Snivellus. Ton bras ne te brûle pas??  
  
Severus porta instinctivement la main sur son bras et Harry savait que sous le tissu noir, se cachait la marque des tenebres.  
  
Rogue eclata d'un rire glacial.  
  
-Mauvais souvenir, Black? Elle te rappelle quelque chose ou quelqu'un?   
  
Le sourire qu'affichait Sirius depuis que tout avait commencé disparut brusquement.  
  
Il crispa les levres et attrappa sa baguette magique.  
  
-Ne souille pas sa memoire en prononcant son nom de ta langue fourchue Rogue!  
  
Celui-ci s'apprêtait à lever sa baguette quand Hermione s'interposa entre les deux hommes.  
  
-Mais enfin, c'est insensé! Arretez de vous battre, c'est completement stupide!! Sirius vous risquez de perdre votre emploi!!  
  
-Ne te mêle pas de ça, Hermione!  
  
-Oui, mêlez-vous de vos fesses Granger et je ne vous ferai aucun mal! S'exclama Rogue avec une lueur demente dans le regard.  
  
-Tu ne parles pas à mon eleve sur ce ton!!  
  
-C'est autant mon eleve que la tienne, je te signale!  
  
-Severus! Sirius!  
  
Les deux hommes se figerent et se detournerent juste à temps pour apercevoir le professeur Dumbledore.  
  
-J'aurais du m'en douter! Venez dans mon bureau immediatement.  
  
Severus Rogue et Sirius Black s'avancerent vers la sortie l'air penaud.  
  
Malgré les ennuis qui s'annonçaient, Sirius adressa un clin d'oeil à son filleul en sortant.  
  
Suite à ce qu'il venait de se passer, les eleves, n'ayant plus de professeurs pour leur faire cours s'eparpillerent un peu partout.  
  
Hermione, Ron, Rikku et Harry se rendirent dans le parc pour profiter du temps clair et chaud qu'il faisait encore au mois de septemebre.  
  
N'ayant pas de devoirs à faire vu que leur premier cours avait été une catastrophe, ils parlerent de tout et de rien se promenant prés du lac et prés du stade de quidditch.  
  
Harry restait cependant inquiet quant au sort de son parrain.  
  
Même si Hermione lui avait assuré que Dumbledore était trop bon pour le renvoyer, il esperait qu'il n'allait pas avoir trop d'ennui.  
  
Quand l'heure du dejeuner sonna, il decida d'aller voir son parrain dans son bureau.  
  
Il dit à ses amis qu'il les rejoindrait un peu plus tard et se dirigea vers le cinquieme etage.  
  
Sirius avait herité du bureau du professeur de Defense contre les Forces du Mal comme Rogue avait déjà le sien dans les cachots.  
  
Au fur et à mesure qu'il approchait du bureau de son parrain, une etrange impression s'emparait de lui.  
  
Quand il atteignit le cinquieme etage, il penetra dans la salle de classe et monta les escaliers jusqu'à la porte du bureau.  
  
Des eclats de voix parvinrent jusqu'à lui.  
  
Il approcha son oreille de la porte et percut un seul et unique mot qui lui tritura les entrailles.  
  
Lily.  
  
Sirius avait prononcé le prenom de sa mere .   
  
Harry entrebailla la porte juste assez pour apercevoir Sirius qui somnolait dans un fauteuil de velours rouge.  
  
Sirirus était manifestement en train de rever et parlait dans son sommeil.  
  
-Ma cherie...non tu es à moi!!  
  
Harry se figea, de peur de reveiller son parrain.  
  
Mais pourquoi avait-il prononcé le nom de sa...  
  
-Non, arrête! Je t'aime Lily!  
  
Harry se crispa et fixa son oncle intensement.  
  
Il se retourna et sortit de la piece en silence.  
  
Il n'arrivait pas à y croire.   
  
Sirius avait été amoureux de sa mere.  
  
Alors qu'est-ce que vous en pensez??  
  
REVIEWS PLEASE!!! 


	13. Une cuisante humiliation

Salut!  
  
Voilà le 13eme chapitre de Harry Potter et son côté obscur!!  
  
Bonne lecture!  
  
Bisous  
  
Linoa2112  
  
Chapitre 13 : Une cuisante humiliation!!  
  
Allongé à plat ventre sur son lit, Harry ne savait toujours pas comment il avait reussi à se rendre à atteindre son lit sans encombres.  
  
Il ne savait plus quoi penser.  
  
Il était completement perdu, ne sachant que croire, ne sachant qui croire.  
  
Harry avait l'etrange impression que toute sa vie n'était qu'une immense farce, que tout le monde mentait autour de lui, qu'un jour ou l'autre quelqu'un lui dirait qu'en fait il avait reussi a vaincre Voldemort autant de fois car celui-ci s'était laissé faire parce qu'il trouvait ça drôle.  
  
Drôle! Oui effectivement, c'était trés drôle!! HA HA HA!  
  
Oui, son parrain, l'homme en qui il avait le plus confiance, celui-là même que ses parents avait choisi pour être son parrain avait trompé son meilleur ami.  
  
Peut-être aussi que sa mère était consentante!!  
  
Manquerait plus que cela tiens!!   
  
Non, non, il avait bien entendu distinctement Sirius supplier Lily de rester.   
  
Oui, peut-être que ta mére ne voulait pas de Sirius et qu'il l'a menacée!  
  
Peut-être qu'il voulait mettre James au courant de leur liaison, si liaison il y avait, et tu ne serais jamais né.  
  
Peut-être que ce n'était pas Peter Pettigrow mais bien Sirius Black qui a trahi tes parents et les a conduits à la mort.  
  
Les meninges de Harry fonctionnaient à plein regime maintenant que la voix lui avait mis toutes ces possibilités en tête.  
  
Il triturait sans cesse ses draps, les tortillant, les froissant, y mettant toute sa rancoeur et sa colere.  
  
Il finit par defaire completement les draps qui finirent leur parcours à même le sol.  
  
Le Salaud!!!   
  
Oui, maintenant Harry n'avait plus de doute, Sirius avait trahi James et Lily par pure jalousie.  
  
Et il avait fait porter le chapeau à Peter, son "ami". Un homme dupé et trahi de plus!  
  
Non, non, ce n'est pas possible!!   
  
Reflechis Harry, Sirius a été innocenté, voyons!  
  
C'est ton parrain!! Il s'est demené pour te sauver des griffes de Voldemort plus d'une fois.  
  
Et il a prouvé plus d'une fois qu'il n'avait pas pu trahir tes parents, espece d'idiot!!  
  
Comment as tu pu accuser injustement l'homme que tu considerais autrefois comme ton second pere!   
  
Harry remuait sans cesse sur le matelas à present denudé, et il se mit à murmurer des paroles incomprehensibles de plus en plus vite.  
  
Bientôt, il sombra dans un sommeil agité.  
  
Harry marchait lentement dans un immense hall lumineux où se trouvaient des statues faites de marbre.  
  
Les statues, toutes à son effigie, essayaient vainement de l'empecher à atteindre cette petite porte blanche tout au fond du hall.  
  
Harry se mit à courir, lentement d'abord puis il accelera l'allure et parvint bientôt à se trouver devant la porte qu'il ouvrit à la volée.  
  
Sirius, Peter et Remus étaient confortablement installés dans un profond canapé recouvert de satin noir et avaient l'air de bien s'amuser.  
  
Devant eux se trouvait Voldemort vêtue d'une robe blanche couverte de sang, et menacait Lily de sa baguette en pestiferant des obscenités.  
  
Lily se contentait de le fixer en souriant betement.   
  
Elle n'arrêtait pas de psalmodier des paroles qui n'avaient aucun sens pour Harry.  
  
Sirius apparut tout d'un coup devant Lily et s'empara de sa bouche assez brutalement.  
  
Harry hurla et se precipita sur son parrain dont il attrappa le cou de son bras droit et le tira en arriere.  
  
Sirius ne s'en formalisa pas le moins du monde et entreprit de caresser Lily aux endroits les plus intimes.  
  
Harry n'en crut pas ses yeux.  
  
Une boule de fureur enflait et grondait en lui.  
  
Personne n'avait le droit de poser ses mains sur sa mere.  
  
Il ne desirait plus qu'une chose, frapper Sirus, le faire souffrir, le torturer jusqu'a ce qu'il ne bouge plus, jusqu'a ce qu'il meure.  
  
Harry frappa Sirus, doucement d'abord puis de plus en plus fort mais pour le plus grand malheur d Harry, Patmol ne semblait rien ressentir.  
  
Des larmes de fureur coulaient abondamment sur les joues, souillant sa peau delicate.  
  
Harry ne sachant plus quoi faire d'autre,il ouvrit la bouche et hurla de toutes ses forces.  
  
Ses cris le rendaient pratiquement sourd mais il s'en fichait.  
  
Si les coups n'arrêtaient pas Sirius, peut-être que cela allait enfin le faire reagir.  
  
-HARRY!!HARRY!!!cria une voix lointaine.  
  
Le regard d'Harry alla se planter directement dans deux yeux chocolats emplis d'inquietude juste au dessus de lui.  
  
Les bras d'Hermione entourerent son corps brulant et fievreux et il se colla contre elle, laissant reposer sa tête dans le creux de son cou.  
  
-Tu vas bien?? Dis-moi Harry tu n'es pas malade, hein?? Tu m'as fait une peur bleue!!  
  
-Non, ce n'est rien. J'ai , j'ai juste fait un cauchemar, ca m'arrive souvent en ce moment, dit le jeune homme la voix enrouée.  
  
En repensant au rêve qu'il venait de faire, Harry sentit une boule se former dans sa gorge et deglutit difficelement.  
  
Hermione ressera son etreinte et lui caressa les cheveux, l'air reveur.  
  
-Tu dis que ca te prends souvent?fit Hermione, les yeux perdus dans le vague.  
  
-Pas si souvent que ça mais...Oh Herm désolée mais je n'ai vraiment pas envie d'en parler.  
  
-Je comprends...Mais tu, euh, cela concerne euh...enfin Voldemort?demanda t-elle, craintive.  
  
-Ca depend en fait.  
  
-Oh, d'accord.  
  
Aprés avoir echangé un long baiser avec sa petite-amie, Harry se dirigea vers la salle de bain pour y prendre une douche.  
  
Hermione l'attendait toujours assise sur le lit quand Harry ressortit tout frais et dispos.  
  
Harry enlaça tendrement Hermione et l'allongea delicatement sur le lit qui venait d'être refait par la jeune fille.  
  
Il avait retrouvé sa bonne humeur et son comportement habituel.  
  
-Tu crois qu'il nous reste un peu de temps pour...  
  
-Ce n'est pas que je n'en ai pas envie mais je sens deja les effluves du dejeuner arriver jusqu'ici et j'ai besoin de forces pour le cours d'Histoire de la magie cet aprés-midi.  
  
-Dommage, fit Harry en soupirant.  
  
Hermione eclata de rire quand Harry lui adressa un regard de chien battu qui la fit litteralement fondre mais elle ne ceda pas pour autant.  
  
Dés qu'Harry eut fini de se preparer, ils se dirigerent lentement vers la Grande Salle main dans la main.  
  
  
  
******************************  
  
Ron et Ginny s'étaient deja servi des tous les plats quand Harry et Hermione prirent place à la table des Gryffondors.  
  
Ils firent un sourire à Harry et leverent des yeux remplis d'interrogations vers Hermione qui ne savait toujours pas ce qui était arrivé à Sirius compte tenu du comportement de Harry, se contenta de hausser les epaules.  
  
Harry s'assit à côté d'Hermione face à Ron.   
  
Tandis qu'il se servait de pommes de terres en salade, Rikku arriva en courant et s'assit à côté de Hermione.  
  
-Désolée, mais j'ai du aller voir Drago.  
  
Personne ne repondit sauf Ron qui lui adressa juste un grognement tandis qu'il enfournait une cuillére pleine de purée à la carotte.  
  
Rikku croisa les yeux de Harry et lui fit un bref sourire. Harry le lui rendit immediatemment.  
  
Harry se sentait plutôt bien avec Rikku. Elle avait une sorte de magnetisme qui la rendait speciale à ses yeux.  
  
Ron, qui avait presque terminé son assiette, fit encore preuve de son habituelle maladresse.  
  
-Alors, pas de nouvelle de Sirius?  
  
Harry se rembrunit et posa brutalement ses couverts qui tinterent avec force sur son assiette presque vide.  
  
-Aucune.  
  
-Comme on dit pas de nouvelles, bonnes nouvelles!!  
  
Quand Ron vit l'expression de Harry, ses yeux se plisserent et il fit une moue dubitative.  
  
-Ben quoi, ce n'est pas cela qu'on dit chez les Moldus?  
  
Hermione lui intima de se taire d'un simple regard entendu et il regna un silence pesant.  
  
De temps en temps, Harry voyait Ron lui lancer de petits sourires en coin.  
  
Non, mais il se fout de moi ou quoi! Qu'est-ce qu'il a à sourire comme un con.  
  
La main de Ron qu'il avait posée sur la table se rapprochait de plus en plus de celle du Survivant jusqu'à la froler.  
  
Harry retira vivement sa main et prit celle d'Hermione qu'il compressa entre ses doigts.  
  
La jeune fille lui lanca un regard étonné, ignorant ce qu'il lui prenait de lui faire autant de mal.  
  
Hermione fronça les sourcils et retira sa main ce qui vexa Harry.  
  
Il se sentait seul, repoussé par tous les gens en qui il avait le plus confiance.  
  
Peut-être devrait-il se faire ami avec Malefoy, il était peut-être fidele envers ses amis, lui au moins.  
  
Comme si il avait lu dans ses pensées, Draco leva la tête à ce moment là et croisa les yeux verts de Harry.  
  
Ils se fixerent pendant quelques instants mais Draco tourna la tête pour parler à Marcus Flint.  
  
Quelque chose lui frola le pied et il se baissa pour regarder en dessous de la table.  
  
Il avait du rever. Tout était normal.  
  
Il leva les yeux et vit Ron qui lui souriait encore niaisement.  
  
Bon sang, n'avait-il rien d'autre à faire que lui sourire comme un con? Mais qu'est-ce qui lui prenait tout à co...  
  
OH. MON. DIEU.  
  
Il se souvenait à present du baiser qu'il avait failli echanger avec Ron, quelques jours plus tôt.  
  
C'est vrai qu'il y avait beaucoup reflechi ces derniers temps et de plus en plus de choses lui montraient ce qu'il ne voulait pas croire.  
  
Ron n'était quand même pas....NON!!C'était impossible.  
  
Cela faisait plus de six ans maintenant qu'ils se cotoyaient tout les jours et...  
  
Le Salaud!! Harry frissona en pensant que Ron avait du lui faire des avances depuis tout ce temps et que lui n'avait strictement rien vu!  
  
Harry se sentait mal à l'aise. Il n'osait plus lever les yeux de peur de voir son meilleur ami.  
  
Meilleur ami! Comment pouvait-il considerer quelqu'un comme etant son meilleur ami alors qu'il ne lui avait jamais révélé qu'il avait un penchant pour les contacts virils.  
  
Il ne pouvait pas croire, non il n'arrivait pas à croire que le Ron qu'il avait connu avait voulu profiter de lui dans des moments difficiles.  
  
Car aprés tout ils avaient failli s'embrasser juste aprés que   
  
Tout ces sentiments de malaise et de colere fusionnerent ensemeble pour ne former plus qu'un voile de rage qui lui brouillait la vue.  
  
Ce fut quand Ron le toucha de nouveau avec son pied que tout explosa.  
  
Harry se leva d'un bond, son assiette atterissant prés de Rikku qui fut eclaboussée de sauce.  
  
-Putain, qu'est-ce que tu fous, Ron!  
  
-Quoi?! Enfin, je...  
  
-Ne me touche pas! Je t'interdis de me toucher Ron!  
  
Hermione, Ginny et Rikku suivaient l'echange des deux jeunes hommes completement abasourdies.  
  
De plus en plus de visages se tournaient a present vers eux ce qui enerva encore un peu plus Harry qui serra les poings de toutes ses forces pour se retenir de faire des choses qu'il regretterait ensuite.  
  
-Mais qu'est-ce que tu racontes Harry! S'insurgea Ron en le regardant mechamment.  
  
-Je t'ai dit de ne plus oser poser tes sales mains sur moi!! Ce n'est pas parce que tu as un penchant pour les contacts virils que tu dois t'en prendre à moi!  
  
-Mais, je...Non, je....bredouillait un Ron au bord de la nausée.  
  
-Degage de ma vue maintenant. Ne t'avise plus de m'approcher Ron. Je te previens, si tu essayes encore ne serait-ce qu'une seule fois de m'embrasser, ca ira mal pour toi!  
  
Des eclats de rire fusaient partout de la salle alors que Ron, le visage pâle comme la mort, s'enfuyaient en courant aussi vite qu'il le pouvait hors de la piece.  
  
Une main frêle se posa sur l'épaule de Harry. C'était Dumbledore.  
  
Personne ne le laisserait donc enfin en paix?  
  
-Suis-moi, Harry. Dans mon bureau, et depeche-toi!  
  
Harry sortit à son tour de la salle suivi de prés par un Dumbledore presque hors de lui tandis qu'Hermione, Ginny et Rikku echangeaient des regard effarés.  
  
Draco Malefoy, quant à lui, arborait un petit sourire satisfait. 


End file.
